


One violent move

by Skitzydoom



Category: Mystery Skulls (Band), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Multi, Other, Supervillian, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitzydoom/pseuds/Skitzydoom
Summary: An AU where lewis vivi and mystery are fighting to safe the world from evil, while their arch enemy is trying to rid all good. ...... they dont even know their boyfriend is their arch enemy





	1. Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the monologue

**POV Lewis -**

 

 

'' it was a few years back, when this all happened..... , i can actually remember like it was yesterday'' 

'' we were just watching a movie together.... when we got called out on a .....case.....''

''ofcourse vivi went wild over it... and arthur just... didn't want to as usual'' '' ...... stupid me went along with vivi..... and thanks to that.....''

'' This all happened... ''  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- on the case - 

Vivi bounced on her spot while looking to the abandonded factory, like a horse in a race she was off when i only said ''let's'' ..... , arthur mystery and i had to jog to come by her side again, arthur had a bad feeling... and he told us, but we just simply ignored it.... vivi saying it was just his natural ''scaredy cat-ness'' and i ... once again , just went along with her... 

We entered the building and vivi decided to split up, Arthur and mystery, and vivi and i.... after some arguing ((as usual)) we went our diffrent ways..... atleast..... we thought.... mystery ended up on the same path as us.... without arthur anywhere in sight...

first we thought he just ran back to the van, but mystery assured he didn't ... that he just simply ''vanished'' , we looked everywhere for arthur... to no avail..... i started to get my usuall panic-attack while vivi tried to calm me down... at that moment we heard arthurs voice.... and let me tell you that i was glad to hear his voice, we headed over to his voice and sneak-peaked around the corner..... and jup...... A cult.... with once again, arthur as sacrefice. 

We had done this countless of times.... atleast..... we thought..... for what happened... i wish we could turn back time....

We suprise attacked the cult..... and beated them..... that's when arthur ((who was blindfolded)) yelled, that he heard something about a trap for his rescuers..... aka us..     i looked up, and there was this big..... looking  vat of somesort..... ((i cant really explain it)), and it was dripping this... weird... yellowish slimey liquid....

and almost on cue..... it got tilted.... and vivi mystery and i... got hit by it

....the cult must of think it was some sort of ''dark magic'' or maybe some heavily acid..... but... it was something way beyond that....

it hurted firstly.... but after that, all three of us started becomming more and more strong.... i felt my eyes burn up at first..... after that.... my hair was literally on fire.... and i couldnt put it off

atleast i wasnt as bad as vivi... who had turned into a puddle of water.... oh the scream i made for her.... .... and she just answered back with an

''yes?''  .... like she wasnt even a goddamn puddle on the ground!!!! .... anyways

i got the power of fire.... and vivi had the power of water.... we could both fly.... and i could literally lift a truck if i wanted.... ...i still can though.... haha........... anyways...  let's just say the cult got their asses beaten..... and mystery was so damn fast.... he kept running to get his energy out for a while..., that dog already was a mystery, and now... it had gotten more stronger and powerfull....

the three off us became super hero's.... atleast that's what vivi calls us the whole time.... ,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- back to present -

we decided to not tell arthur..... because he just thought we did the usual.... and we didnt wanted to scare him or something.... we had to protect arthur as much as we could, and telling our new powers wouldnt help with that we thought.....

 

_**Oh boy.....  We were SO WRONG.......** _

_**i'm so sorry arthur......** _

 

_**i hope you ever.... can forgive us....** _


	2. A bad mistake part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this part it's of arthurs POV.

**Arthurs Perspective. pov.**

 

'' they keep doing the same things.....''  ... '' telling lies.... and running off to god knows where '' 

'' i just... i... i just want to know.... .... when they will just tell me to leave''

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

'' it started all after that cult incident...'' ..

'' lewis, vivi and mystery kept on saying things like ' we will go bring mystery to the vet, and we dont want to bother you since you are busy with your projects' and ' lewis his parents called, they quickly want to discuss some things but we don;t want to bother you'  ..... ''

''everytime the same thing.... ''  '' lewis ...vivi... mystery... enough is enough''

''i bought your lies before.... thought you guys wanted to best for me''

'' but this has been going on for months'' '' and i get it...'' '' you dont like me anymore....'' '' then why using lies when you can just say it to my face.....''  Arthur said to himself while looking in the mirror

Arthur nodded while taking a deep breath '' this is the day i finally make them talk'' he frowned, scared of the outcome...... where would he live after vivi mystery and lewis kick him out.... would lance accept him back.... or did he had to go for rooms again?? ..... arthur sighed while placing down his brush then opened the door and went out.

 

When arthur came downstairs lewis vivi and mystery where watching a movie, ((the secret life of pets)) they were too much into the movie that they didn't even hear arthur until he basically stood right next to the tv

lewis picked up the remote and paused the film then looked at arthur with a questioning look.

vivi and mystery had the same case as lewis, but vivi actually asked what was wrong.

'' .....i want to know if you guys get bothered by me... or something.....'' arthur started

arthur continued before one of them could interupt '' .....i want to know why you keep lying to me.... i don't want to be lied to anymore...'' arthur clenched his fists as he told them this.

Lewis vivi and mystery looked at each other and nodded, vivi raised her hand to tell arthur something, when the tv got Hijacked and one of their ''enemies'' came onto the tv, declaring war to the city if he wouldnt get what he wanted.

lewis tensed up when vivi told arthur once again a lie ..... saying      '' Sorry artie, but   we have to deliver something to lewis his parents... please if we come back we will talk all about it''

and with that... the three of them left arthur once again all alone in the apartment

the movie came back on the screen and there was a picture off a dog stuck in a cage visible.

arthur sighed in defeat... '' if there will be a next time..... '' '' ill go for a walk....''  arthur said '' not that anyone can stop me... ''  he softly said while picking up his jacket putting it on and walking outside

 

As arthur walked outside, he placed his headphones ontop of his head and listening to his favorite band (mystery skulls...ha). he planned on walking to the park and watch the calm pond, when a dark shadow crawled to him.

Arthur sighed as he almost reached the park, ''i atleast hope they will tell me what is bothering them'' .... '' i hope it really aint me'' ... the pain arthur felt in his heart was enough... to make the shadow attack.

Arthur looked on the last moment behind him.... seeing a big shadow like beast jump to him, with a last scream he was swallowed whole by the shadow beast. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

meanwhiles the ''heros'' of the city defended the innocent people from the villian,

but... no one saw what happened to a blonde boy who just took a stroll over the street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to place the next one soon


	3. A bad mistake part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to arthur?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it

**This part is off arthur pov.**

 

 

He felt nothing..... he saw nothing either,

the only thing there was was darkness for him, ...

... He shouted..... struggled.... but all was for nothing, since he was in a void of darkness and empthyness... 

He shouted for vivi lewis and mystery... but no one could hear him, he thought he was all alone..... untill a voice broke through the silence

 

**'' you poor thing.... all alone in this big void.... what do we do about that hmm?? ''**

arthur tried to answer but he couldnt get the words out.... he was silenced....

 

**'' oh no no no.... if you speak now.... the others might hear you....''**

arthur started feeling scared, there was nothing he could do to stop this... whatever it was , had him pinned to the darkness and empthyness.

 

 **'' I've seen and felt your emotions boya....''** the voice told him

 **'' i could feel your emotions...... your sadness.... your fear........''      '' your loneliness''** the voice Told him with an dark tone in the last words

 

'' What do you want!! '' arthur thought since he still couldn't talk

 

 **'' what i want?? ... all i want is to help you my friend....''** the voice chuckled through his line, like a bear playing with an trapped deer

arthur trembled, not liking this at all.  He was a mouse in a mouth of a cat... yet to be swallowed in the compleet darkness...

 

 **'' i can help you, with your relationship problem''** the voice told him on a nice sweet tone.

Arthur looked up,     '' you... .... you can??....'' arthur would do anything to get the relationship with vivi and lewis back to how it was

 

 **'' oh ofcourse i can... just give me permission... and i will make you even closer with the ones you love so so much... boya''** The voice told him

 

Arthur couldn't hide his joy    '' Then yes!!! absolutely yes!!!   please help me!! ... i... i don't want to lose lewis and vivi... i..... i don't want to be alone''  Arthur had trouble with keeping himself calm.... someone could.. and wanted to help him out.... how could he refuse?? .....

Had he known....

 **'' your wish... is my command''** arthur heard the voice say..... , arthur suddenly felt an terrible pain in his chest... like he got stabbed with 10 or even 20 hot knives straight through his chest where his heart is.

Arthur screamed, when the darkness started absorbing him slowly more and more, Shadow like hands started pulling him down slowly drowning him into the darkness.

Arthur begged him to stop, but he only heard the laughs off the ''thing'' he just made a deal with....

This isn't what he wanted.... this is... the opposite.... but he couldnt stop it...

and no one...... could help him out.

 

 **'' thank you for making the deal with me..... Boya~ ''** that was the last thing arthur heard before he blacked out from the immense pain he felt.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- outside the void -

when arthur opened his eyes, his eyes glowed dark red like blood, and his teeth where more pointy then they used to be....

a dark laughter came from arthur, as the shadow demon who took controll over arthur, moved him like a puppet on strings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

when arthur woke up again, he layed in the middle of a forest, covered in small burn and bruises.

'' .... ..what... happened.... ? '' he softly said while no one else was there to hear him

arthur pushed himself up, and took in the area he was in ....  '' great..... the middle of a pitch black dark forest.... my favorite place to be at night '' 

he huffed in sarcasm...

arthur got up and held his right arm since it started to hurt badly, like all the bruises got just made.

Arthur started to head through the forest, slowly since his body was aching with pain and stiffness   '' what... have i done.... to get this pain''   arthur said confused to himself...

 

 

it took arthur almost 3 hours to find a decent car road, and he headed the direction where he thought a city or village would be.

it took another hour for arthur to reach a city luckily it was his own, arthur was sore from walking and he had nothing to eat or drink, but he didn't give up to go home to his friends.  


When arthur came at their house , the lights were still on even if arthur could see from the big city clock that it was 3 AM.   '' why.. are they still.. up ? '' he said as he slowly went for the keys in his pocket, he took them out and unlocked the door with a bit of pain from his right arm.     

'' ... ..... i... i'm home?''  that was the only thing arthur could say before he was wrapped up in two pairs of arms and felt a little weight onto his legs

 

''  _Arthur!!!! where have you been!??! we thought you - ... oh my god!! what happened to you!!!''_ arthur heard vivi and lewis scream through each other

arthur loved the attention but he was too tired and in too much pain to hug them back       '' ... . i..... i don't know, i... really dont know'' arthur told them ashamed of himself.

 

Lewis and vivi took some time to get an first aid kit, and they bound and cleaned all of arthur's wounds.

''there you go artie'' lewis said while he carefully placed arthur on the couch cusions for more comfortable laying   '' i'll go make something for you to eat, and vivi can make you her best hot choco'' lewis smiled so caring to arthur.

vivi nodded and hurried into the kitchen followed by lewis, while mystery stayed on the couch next to arthur to give him atleast some warmth.

''i hope you are gonna be okay arthur'' mystery looked up to arthur while pawing his face a bit carefully and gentle

arthur smiled while stroking mystery . '' i dont even know..... what happened mystery....... i don't remember anything.... not even leaving the house..''

'' there must've happened something when we were gone''  mystery said to himself

 

vivi and lewis came back with a cup of hot choco and some delicious looking cookies.  '' here i hope you like these artie'' lewis said while placing the plate down onto the table next to arthur

vivi smiled while placing the cup down on the table besides the plate of cookies   '' we will make sure that the one who did this, or has done this will suffer for it!!''  vivi said in an angry tone

lewis saw the struggle arthur had with grabbing the cup or a cookie so he helped arthur a bit up and started to feed him the cookies  .   '' there you go'' lewis said while stroking arthurs back for a warm feel

arthur had trouble hiding his blush, but thanks to the bruises on his face they were less visible.   '' thanks lewis'' he smiled to him   '' you too vivi... and mystery too'' he smiled to them all

''    _no problem arthur_ '' he heard them say in unison.

 

they were watching a movie together cuddled on the couch, a few minutes later arthur drifted off to sleep on the laps of lewis and vivi.

 

.... he was safe with them..... and he didn't want to leave them ever again.

 

**Or was he....**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one soon, expect angst and danger, maybe even love and fluff~~


	4. A nice day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been adding anything to this -gasp- im horrid, i know. 
> 
> To make up for it,!! Have some fluff it's two chapters!! A nice day, and a nice night! :)! <3

It was a beautiful day and arthur, lewis, vivi and mystery enjoyed the sun, The accident of arthur already happened a week ago. They forgot all about it.

 

Today they decided to have a relaxing pick nick day, Lewis ofcourse made the food and drinks, vivi took care of the blanket and other stuff they needed, mystery took care of the first-aid kit (( for if someone did something stupid again )) And arthur made sure the van was in top condition.

 

As they made their way to the flower field they all went to before they sung to the old classics , they all had a turn to choose a song, and this time it was arthur's turn.

Arthur hummed together on the beat, even singing outloud sometimes.

 

**'' It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside ''**

Lewis and vivi looked up when arthur started to sing.

  
**'' I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I''**

**'' Don't have much money but boy, if I did''**

Vivi rested her head against arthur's shoulder while smiling brightly

  
**'' I'd buy a big house where we all could live ''**

Lewis looked up by the change of the lyrics and softly chuckled while petting mystery who sat on his lap.

**'' If I was a sculptor but then again, no ''**   
**'' Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show''**   
**''Oh, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do''**   
**''My gift is my song''**   
**''And this one's for you''**

Arthur looked in his eyecorners to lewis and vivi, Showing so much love in those big amber eyes, he gave them a soft gentle smile while turning back to look at the road.

lewis and vivi both blushed, almost turning tomato red.

 **''And you can tell everybody this is your song''**  
 **''It may be quite simple but now that it's done''**  
 **''I hope you don't mind''**

Vivi snuggled onto arthur's arm, and arthur softly held her with his right arm while steering with his left.

  
 **''I hope you don't mind''**  
 **''That I put down in words''**

arthur stopped at a red light and looked to both of them, singing the next line with almost all of his feelings in it.

  
**''How wonderful life is while you're in the world''**

Vivi and lewis couldn't hold their blushes anymore, and they softly giggled .

arthur turned back to the road when the light turned to green

 **''I sat on the roof and kicked up the moss''**  
 **''Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross''**

arthur chuckled softly from the lyrics. This song was exactly how he felt.... he wanted to even give more to them, then just a song.... and he would.

  
**''But the sun's been quite kind''**  
 **''While I wrote this song''**  
 **''It's for people like you that''**  
 **''Keep it turned on''**

Arthur took a deep breath and looked a bit to the forest while driving past it.

 **''So excuse me forgetting''**  
 **''But these things, I do''**

Arthur nodded, he forgot things aswell...

  
 **''You see, I've forgotten''**  
 **''If they're magenta or they're blue''**

arthur turned the lyrics into what he felt himself... he loved them both so much..

vivi and lewis smiled while watching arthur, the light shining on his smooth skin. both of them felt butterflys go through their stomachs.

  
**''Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean''**

arthur stopped the van next to the field and looks to vivi and lewis.

  
 **''Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen''**

Vivi couldn't stop smiling brightly and it almost blinded arthur, Such a gorgeus face, smiling to him.

Lewis made a sweet toothy smile, and it made arthur warm inside, such a handsome face.... and this smile.

Arthur just wanted to hug them right away

 

 **''And you can tell everybody this is your song''**  
 **''It may be quite simple but''**  
 **''Now that it's done''**  
 **''I hope you don't mind''**

arthur unbuckled his seatbelt, while lewis and vivi still listened to him.

Mystery wagged his tail having listened the whole time aswell.

  
 **''I hope you don't mind''**

Arthur turned off the radio, but he kept continuing till the song was done, by suprise of lewis vivi and mystery.

  
**''That I put down in words''**  
 **''How wonderful life is while you're in the world''**

Hearing only arthur's voice now made vivi and lewis even more happy and blushy

  
 **''I hope you don't mind''**  
 **''I hope you don't mind''**  
 **''That I put down in words''**

Arthur looked to them and made a toothy grin himself, opening the door and stepping out of the van, he kept looking at them while singing the last part.

  
 **''How wonderful life is while you're in the world''**

 

Arthur finished his song and looked up, only to be tackled down by vivi and lewis.

They became a giggling pile on the ground, arthur got hugged by both of them and they refused to let go.

 

'' So...... are we going to eat, or are you pile of limps gonna lay here all day~'' Mystery said with a big grin as the three looked his way.

All four off them bursted into laughter knowing how stupid they must off look like now.

 

They got up and started to prepare a wonderfull picknick on the flowerfield.

 


	5. A nice night part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is the seconf fluff filled part!!

as mystery ate out of a bag beef jerky, Both the boy's where busy putting small ribbons in vivi's hair.

'' no, like this lewis'' arthur said as he showed a perfect made ribbon.

lewis huffed '' i know how to do these things... i always have to do my own tie! ''  ..... ''  ribbons are the same right?? ''   lewis blushed a bit when the oher two chuckled.

'' noooo lew lew,  ribbons are like butterflys! but then for on clothes and in hair and such''   vivi giggled seeing lewis flushed face

''or they go on presents and such, because there are many kinds of ribbons''   arthur added another ribbon into vivi's hair after braiding it all in small braids.

'' Beautifull .... '' lewis stared in awe to vivi's new hair look.   '' amazing work artie''   lewis smiled while taking a few picture's with his phone

vivi chuckled and snatched the phone from lewis    '' let me seee''  she looked up to the pictures and her eyes sparkled with amaze ment  '' Gosh artie!!, if i knew you were this good with hair, i would let you take care of mine all day!! , i look like a hair model now! , or someone who will get married soon''    she giggled thinking of her own marriage with lewis and arthur.

both boys got red thinking about their marriage as well,  arthur cleared his throat and smiled to vivi,  ''' well atleast one needs to take care of these wild locks hmmm ''    arthur pointed to his own spikey hair,     '' no one but me can tame this hair, so yours was more easier ''    he grinned teasingly to vivi

vivi launched herself onto him and started messing up his hair, hearing arthurs cry for mercy she cackled evil and stopped looking at the damage she had done.

arthurs hair was down and was a compleet mess,  lewis and vivi bursted into laughter and arthur just gave an unamused look. '' haha.... very funny... i know.... looks horrible ''      he reached down into his leg-bag and took out a comb,   then started combing his hair .

''  you always carry that with you?? ''    lewis said after finally stopped laughing.

'' oh yes i do'' arthur nodded  ''  in case of emergency's ''    he said while combing the mess his hair was now

'' what emergency needs a comb...  ''   vivi raised her eyebrow, only to get a ' seriously '  look from arthur back.

'' THIS is an emergency, getting your girlfriend go ham with your hair''   arthur pouted    '' ah man i forgot my gel..... now i can't move it up anymore... ''   he sighed in defeat and letting his hair, what was suprisingly long hang down.

Lewis vivi and even mystery stared at him.   The sun shined down on arthur, showing every detail from his top to the bottom and with that new hair look, it looked even better.

lewis sneaked in a few pictures with his mobile he took back from vivi and chuckled, knowing that arthur didn't like to be photographed but he couldn't leave the oportunity out like this.

 

As they ate, talked and played a bit around on the field, the night slowly came and they huddled together to watch the sun go down.

vivi softly held lewis and arthur's hands while she had mystery on her lap   ''  these kinds of moments... are the ones i adore the most with you guys.....   it's such a lovely day... almost night.... ''   she chuckled   ''  next time.... i want to go to the beach with you guys.... but not in the day... but in the night time!,  watching the stars on the surface of the water would be gorgeus.. ''

'' Seeing you two in the moonlight would make my heart flutter even more ''  Lewis said while watching the sun go down

Lewis didn't realize how flushed the other two where, mystery softly chuckled holding his paw on his snout.

 

arthur rested his head onto vivi's shoulder and softly sighed    '' i wish we didn't have to work anymore...... no work...... only us.... and times like this....  ''     the other two nodded in response

 

the sun went down, and stars slowly apeared in the sky, giving the four of them a beautifull starlit sky .

'' this..... is... gorgeus ''  vivi said while pointing to a falling star   '' look!! look!! make a wish! quickly!! '' 

all three of them wished while mystery looked to the falling star. soft chuckling came from lewis, and the others looked to him.

''whats so funny lew? ''  arthur said raising his eyebrow.

'' oh.. oh just my wish~  ''   lewis grinned teasingly.

'' tell us! ''  vivi demanded but lewis refused because it had to stay a 'secret'  . vivi puffed her cheeks up but then softly giggled, thinking of her own wish.

 

'' we will find out if the wishing works...... but for now.... let's relax ''   arthur said while he layed down on the blanket watching the stars in the sky.

lewis and vivi nodded and layed down aswell.

 

the three of them continued pointing out to falling stars, or started making up their own starpictures .

 

'' oh oh look!! it's a small piglet!! ''  vivi said pointing to some stars resembling a pig head.

lewis squeeled.   '' alpaca!! ''   he pointed to some stars what indeed resembled an alpaca.

mystery vivi and arthur laughed thanks to lewis his tiny squeel.

 

mystery pointed up with his paw   '' look, it's galahad! ''   , arthur was the first to be triggered and looked to the stars what resembled a hamster running off with a screw again.

'' oh yeah, defintely Gally ''   arthur chuckled.

 

'' what do you see artie??? ''   vivi looked in her eyecorners to arthur wanting to know if he had something aswell.

 

arthur looked over the stars and indeed saw something, but he was too nervous to say it so he quickly searched futher and looked up    '' see those stars over there ''  he pointed to some stars what where in a group   '' connect them, and they will turn into  a heart ''  

the other three looked up to where arthur was pointing and smiled brightly, it indeed looked like a heart.

arthur looked back to the other stars he saw and he blushed ... the stars he saw where in the form of someone holding a ring like in a proposal,  oh how much he did wanted to do the same, but he just wasn't ready yet.   if he was ready he would ask them right away.... but it has to be special.... it has to be romantic... it has to be original, arthur thought.

 

vivi stretched her legs a bit and yawned,   '' i think it's best for us to go back, before we all fall asleep here, not that i mind, but what if it suddenly will rain, don't want to be sick now do we'' 

lewis and mystery nodded and got up together with vivi.

lewis softly poked arthurs nose and arthur looked up.   '' don't fall asleep now''   lewis his smile was so kind....    ''  let's go, to home and watch some movies and such ''  

lewis helped arthur up and they packed all their stuff, dumped it into the van and made their way back home.

 

arthur thought back at the proposal,   he will do it once..... if he has a perfect place, the perfect time and a perfect proposal.

it will take him some time....

but nothing would stop him from proposing to his two loves....

 

'  **Nothing**...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOEHA here's the second fluff part aha, i had to do the last part cuz im an evil shit :)


	6. the phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD, i finally after millenias upload a new fic on this. im so sorry
> 
> but writers block is a thing. also time is needed + i need to NOT forget i even made this..... im so sorry ;(
> 
> dun hate meh

It was a nice day, arthur relaxed a bit in his seat sitting next to his taller boyfriend who had both his partners at his sides. Vivi had her legs tugged inside her sweater while watching the boxing match on the tv, she enjoyed violence more then both the boys. not that they minded they loved to hear vivi go 'wild' with excitement.   
  
lewis had his cooking shows and animal planet, and arthur enjoyed cartoons and ofcourse discovery channel. mystery didn't mind all but he just enjoyed the music channels of all. speaking of the doggy, he laid in his newly made (by arthur) bed, and boy he didn't move out it for 5 straight hours.  
  
  


arthur chuckled as he got up, he looked to the others and grinned ''snacks?''  
  
the first to answer was the blue ball of excitement ''POPCORN'' followed by the tall, purple hunk ''just some coffee, with extra sugar~''   
arthur smiled, looking down to mystery but he slept peacefully so he didn't want to disturb him so he headed over to the kitchen.  
  
  


as arthur was putting the popcorn in the microwave and made some coffee, he heard the phone go off and headed to it as he had to wait anyways. ''Yes, with the house of-'' before he could finish his sentence a loud voice came through yelling for help.  
the others on the couch and the dog bed even heard it and looked up. the three tensed up as arthur asked the one who called to calm down and explain.  
  


lewis headed over to arthur but the voice told about a bad situation in the city. arthur looked confused up as lewis took the phone from him and asked what was going on and how the person even got the number. before the person could respond a loud scream was heard before the phoneline went dead.  
  
  


''what was that all about'' arthur raised his eyebrow, looking to lewis confused.  
  
lewis didn't know what to do so he looked for help to vivi. ''probably a wrong number, or a joke call'' mystery answered luckily for them.  
Arthur rolled his eyes ''these pranksters get more good by each day'' he walked back to the kitchen while the other three looked to each other, they couldnt leave arthur now, but they couldn't also leave the city like this.

Lewis quickly grabbed his phone and called his mom, making it look like she called him. ''oh hello mom??'' mrs. pepper was confused why he was calling her but responding that way. ''oh yes we will come right now, oh who? me vivi and mystery??'' arthur looked from the kitchen to lewis, confused ''oh okay, then i will take arthur's favorite pizza with me to home'' lewis said before hanging up, giving no explaination to his mother, who would be calling back any second.  
  


''arthur we will be back, mom needs us for a quick thing, cmon guys!'' he hurried to the door followed by the others. they just reached the door before they heard the most saddest thing from arthur.  
  
 _''....does she need me too?''_ he said in such a soft voice, it was barely hearable, it almost broke their heart.  
  
vivi turned around and smiled ''oh artie, i got a suprise for you'' arthur looked up with a soft _''oh?''_ ''its somewhere in the house, if you can find it, ill tell you something very... VERY important ok.... the time gos in NOW!!!'' she quickly said as she rushed out the house with the other two.  
  


they didn't even look back to arthur who looked heartbroken to them leaving, using his van once again. he sighed and started looking around the house. in small spaces where vivi mostly keeps stuff hidden. he looked all over the house and came at the last place vivi would hide things. he grabbed the drawer of the shelf and pulled it back seeing a small box in it, he grabbed it as his name was on top of it. ''finally'' he huffed.  
  
  


He putted the box on the table and looked at it before an voice in his mind said _**''call lewis his mother....... ask her why she didn't needed you...''**_ he looked up and frowned then headed over to the phone, leaving the box with the 'answers' on the table.  
He grabbed the phone and dialed the number of mrs. pepper.   
When she picked up he immediatly asked why he wasnt needed, only to be more confused when mrs.pepper asked why he said that.   
  
''you called lewis.... to come to you with vivi and mystery... didn't you??''  
  
''no i didnt sweetheart, he called me out of the blue, after that i gave him a call and he said he needed to get out of the house with atleast a reason to not make a fuss he said''  
  
arthur frowned ''so....they didn't went to you....''  
  
''no they didn't, why?? did they leave you??''   
  
arthur frowned more ''.... do you remember a few days back... when lewis vivi and mystery had to come to you to help with serving in the restaurant, that you just needed them?''  
  
''oh but boy, the restaurant was closed and a dog in the restaurant would give us bad publicity''  
  
arthur was silent for a few minutes untill mrs.pepper spoke up again   
  
''you alright sweetheart??''  
  
''yeah.....so everytime.... lewis said that they went to you to serve in the restaurant it was a lie'' arthur felt so betrayed, but such anger inside him too.  
  
''they lied so much??? oh i will have a talk with him, don't worry swee-'' arthur slammed the phone back on its place.

  
  
  
oh the betrayal he felt...... oh it was so much, it hurted his chest, _''how could they''  
_  
 __ **''you poor poor boy.... they have lied for so long......... what will they do next..... break your little heart?? leave you at the altar for marriage???''  
**  
arthurs eyes widened, they wouldnt.... but... they also said they will never lie, or hold something away from him... then why...why...  
  


arthur rammed his fist straight through the wall, creating a huge hole in it. blood trickled down from his hand, as he now broke his knuckles from doing that.   
Arthur let out a frustrated yell before he grabbed his coat and left the house, he didn't bother anymore, he didn't care, he needed to have a fresh air walk, he needed to escape this pain.  
  
  


Arthur forgot to look on the heat display of the microwave when he putted the popcorn in, as the bag inside of the machine started to smoke.  
Small flames started to come as the bag expanded, and small strokes of smoke came from the holes of the microwave, the microwave finally stopped 'cooking' the popcorn, making a few beeping noises, while the flames startged to devour the machine.  
a distorded beep followed as the flames started to melt the machine, slowly 'walking' over the counter flicking small flames to the wooden cabinets and climbing down to the floor. the rubber tiles on the floor started to melt and the flames went even worse when they crept up to the table and chairs.  
  


as the flames started to devour chair by chair, the other flames started to burn the other machines and climbing up the curtains of the window, letting smoke flow through the window cracks. More flames went slowly out the kitchen towards the livingroom.

The flames reached the couch and started to burn through the furniture like it was made of paper, it started to devour even more and crept up to the box, slowly burning it, as the lid of the box burned away since it was made of burnable material, the contenses inside it were revealed.

Mask's of the hero's of fire, water, and speed were visible, and a letter explaining they had to keep a secret, to make sure he was okay.... but it all burned away, the flames were like a demon, swallowing everything like food.

  
The three came home to a burning house, being shocked and screaming arthurs name as lewis rushed in starting to tame the flames, while vivi used her water power to extinguish the flames.  
they went inside and searched everywhere, but arthur was no-where insight, neither was his jacket so they thought he went outside, luckily.

vivi headed over to the livingroom and looked to the burned remains of the box. ''he has found it........ but...... why'' she stopped as she heard lewis sigh.

''the microwave was probably left on a too high heat, and arthur didnt see it, then probably went out on a stroll to clear his mind after seeing our identities.... man i hope he wont freak out after this'' lewis rubbed his head and started to use his power to clean the house ''we gotta clean this mess before arthur comes home''  
''we luckily came home before the main structure of the building was damaged'' mystery added , the other two nodded in response.

  
But arthur, was not planning on heading home... _ **yet**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA WHOO IM BACK BABY WITH ANGST


	7. Hero's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!!!!,
> 
> i'm atm busy with sketches of our hero's and our villians!! but it will take a while because ugh, Work! and time my dears, when its done ill post it :)

Arthur kicked a stone away as his anger slowly subsided, he felt such sadness, loneliness, why did they have to lie, why couldn't they be honest, he has been honest, every question they made he answered with his pure honesty (luckily nothing about his past) arthur huffed and lowered his head as he looked down into the pond of the park.  
he saw a small lonely duckling in the pond on the place where he looked, the small duckling looked back at him. it's mother had left him, for no reason, as arthur saw the mother duck with the other ducklings swim a bit further away.

Arthur kneeled down and reached his hand towards the ducking, only to have it been swept away by a hawk. arthur looked to the hawk, a mixed feeling of horror and _joy_ came over him. he felt so bad for the small duckling, but something inside him just made him feel _joy_ of it.   
He held his head and shook it before he walked away again.  
  
  
His hands were freezing, as it became colder and colder around only him, people with short sleeves and shorts walked past him, but he was so cold, he felt like he was in the winter.   
  
With his hurting heart, the mixed feelings and the cold he slowly stopped walking. his vision starting to get blurry, more and more shapes started to form untill everything got dark.  
Darkness.... it surrounded him once again, but this time, he accepted it... he didn't mind it, he felt too hurt, too betrayed, too lonely already...  
  


 **''do you want to feel good...''** he heard a voice say speaking to him in the darkness once again.  
  
''yes...... please,i dont want to be hurt.....i want them to tell me the truth...i want.... them closer to me....'' he heard himself respond.  
  
 **''then your wish is my comand....'** ' the voice said cackling, as everything went away, no sound, no sight, pure loneliness again...  
  
  


It wasn't long before arthur looked up, to seeing another him, but he was happy, smiling and waving to him.  
Arthur tilted his head in confusion before asking who he was  
  
 **''i am you, but... stronger... diffrent too''  
**  
''what do you mean with that... i AM strong!''  
  
 **''Not strong enough, your feelings are in the way''  
**  
''it.... ....it's good to have feelings atleast....''  
  
 **''you have too many feelings.... to those who lied to you, betrayed your trust''  
**  
arthur looked down being hurt once again by remembering it.  
  
 **''there you go again.... now look at me''  
  
**  
arthur looked up to the other arthur, and slowly widened his eyes as the other arthur changed....  
  
'it's' hair changed to a violent toxic green color, while the antenna strands of hair became a pure white colored, the whole shape of the hair changed aswell, even it's clothes changed and 'it's' voice became deep and low.  
Arthur didn't know what to say or do when the 'thing' stepped to him and reached his hand.  
  
 **''I am your new friend arthur..... i won't betray you..... i won't leave you.... best of all i share a body with you, you are kinda my host''  
**  
arthur looked dumbfounded ''what..... host??''  
  
the 'guy' sighed and nodded starting to make up a sad 'sappy' story about his life.  
  
 **''It was horrible, i got thrown away by my last Master... even he didn't needed me anymore, i am like you... betrayed... left alone... to rot away''  
**  
''but i-''  
  
 **''it's true.... you are just left... to rot.... with lies, lies lies and lies my friend'' the 'guy' sighed and sat before arthur ''i don't even remember my own name..... isn't THAT sad...''  
**  
arthur nodded  
 **''do you mind giving me a new one?''  
**  
arthur tilted his head ''you can give yourself a name.... right?''  
  
 **''yeah but.. that just is weird....''  
**  
''then how about alec?'' he raised his eyebrow  
  
 **'alec' looked up and nodded ''acceptable, in fact i like it !!. im alec!!'** ' he reached his hand to arthur again  
  
this time arthuer grabbed his hand and shook it.  
  
 **''oh yeah...'' alec started '' dont worry if you woke up.... you are surrounded by bad people... they tried to kill innocent puppies.... alright?''  
**  
''how could they!!''  
  
 **''i know right... now.... have fun.....''**  
  
arthur didnt know how to repond but he had no time as he was 'thrown back out' , he opened his eyes and looked to the bodies around him, guns, blood, body parts all around him..... how... what... why.... he remembered what alec said to him and quickly ran away, not seeing the one child what laid against it's mother in between the bodies.

 

 

~

 

 

vivi, lewis and mystery looked around the neighborhood for over 3 hours before they went back, when they did they saw arthur on the couch and they sighed of relief.   
they quietly went over to him and sat down on the other chairs to not disturb him.  
they looked over to the tv what was still on, and on the news channel.   
vivi gently placed a blanket over arthur before looking up at the tv for a horrific news report.  
  


 _''7 bodies were found Dead in a brutall murder today, the 7 bodies where of a family who 'neighbors' said they went on vacation.''_ blood on the street where the bodies laid was shown on the tv before the reporter came back on the screen _''the cause of the murder is yet to be revealed, also the murdered hasn't been found yet''_ .  
  
the camera panned towards the streetplate with the name on it and then showed a police officer with the reporter for an interview _''there hasn't yet been any DNA found on the bodies, or the guns, this wasn't a fight between the family as the guns werent used by them, but just left there to be seen like they have been fighting eachother''  
_  
 _''so none of the family has done a suicide or something??''_ the reporter asked and the police officer nodded, the reporter turned to the camera and had a serious face _''there you have it folks, we might have a new.... dark crazy person in our little town, were are our hero's if we need them...''_ he sighed __''back to you...''  
  
  
the program went back to the main reporter of the news and lewis, vivi and mystery looked to each other. ''a new enemy....... or one of the old ones.... who came back'' vivi frowned  
  
'' none of the enemies we faced have killed innocent family's for no reason, vivi...... this is a new one.... and i already can sense that this one is worse then we ever faced before....'' mystery frowned, looking to arthur with pure worry.  
lewis gently placed his hand on arthur's head ''we can't leave him alone... he knows our secret...... he will be vulerable for the new enemy.....'' he frowned and looked to vivi and mystery.  
''but we can't take himalong with us too...., that will be even more dangerous'' vivi sighed.  
  
  
  


arthur slowly opened his eyes being awoken by lewis his touch ''mmm??'' he slowly looked up to them.  
the others didn't even notice it yet.   
  
  
''maybe we can leave him at my parents when we go safe the people'' lewis said looking to the others  
  


''safe??'' they all looked down to arthur and lewis removed his hand.  
  
''yeah, because we are the hero's , you saw ours masks'' vivi said with a bit of confusion  
  
''wait ...... what?'' arthur said moving up a bit of shock.  
  
''wait... you..... didnt..... see what was in the box....?'' vivi frowned a bit but not of anger.  
  
''no i called mrs.pepper to ask why she didnt need me''   
  
lewis swallowed  
  
''in that box where the masks of the hero's you are!?!'' arthur said getting up from his seat.  
  
''y-yeah... we... couldn't tell you before because we didn't wanted to scare you so much'' lewis said trying to calm him down.  
  
''all these days... weeks... MONTHS... you have been lying to me to safe other people's asses...'' the anger arthur felt before was back, and doubled up.   
He wasnt in controll of his own voice.... ''I thought you guys were done with me!! that you just went away to do god knows what so you wouldn't have to deal with me!!'' tears started to form at his eyes.  
  
''we didn't mean it like that arthur!!'' mystery jumped out his dog bed  
  
''we wanted to keep you safe!! we know it was wrong to keep it hidden from you!! but we didn't know what to do!! we didn't want you to be used against us'' vivi said hurriedly, also trying to calm the poor boy down.

''i ....i dunno what to do anymore.....'' arthur's anger subsided rapidly and he hung his head a bit, slumping his arms by each side, he was too hurt already...... he didn't care what happened anymore  
  
''oh artie.....'' lewis frowned wrapping his arms around the smaller guy. ''we are so sorry....we know we had to tell you sooner but we just didn't know how... please forgive us''

''then never do these things again to me... please...i dont... .... i dont think i can take more of this'' arthur said as he rested his head a bit against lewis his chest.  
''we promise artie!!, to make it up to you we can take you along with us!'' vivi smiled brightly.  
  


''nah you guys need to be fast, i'll be waiting and watching you guys on the tv haha'' he smiled a bit again and looked to the three, how could he lose his temper like that.... to the ones who didn't leave him because they were done with him, but trying to protect him.  
athur opened his mouth to say something but a loud siren came hearable from the center of the city.

''that is the emergency call for us...'' lewis said looking through the window  
the three looked to arthur and he just kindly smiled,   
  
''go..... be home before dinner or i'll make sure you regret it'' he chuckled as he got two kisses on each side of his face and a little dog kiss on his nose.  
he looked to them as they ran out the door, already in their suits. well they had to teach arthur how to dress that fast.  
  
  


arthur chuckeld and turned the tv on to the news channel to be able to watch his friends in action.  
He looked to lewis protecting innocent bystanders while vivi attacked the enemy, mystery was saving the people in danger.  
  
''now i know who they are..... they actually... seem so much more cool...'' arthur chuckled a bit  
Lewis picked up a wounded child and brought it to the parents before going back to protect, he placed a wall of fire before the enemy leader's 'helpers'

 

''kick their asses vivi!!!'' the excitement arthur felt was beyond what he had felt before, he gently pressed his hand on his chest as he watched this ' real life' action 'movie' play before his eyes.  
As vivi, lewis and mystery saved, protected and kicked ass, arthur stared to the screen, cheering for them even if they couldn't hear him.

  
arthur looked up when he saw a small green flicker in the screen, he looked confused but shrugged it off to a tv-bug, it happened again, a fast but small green flick in the tv screen.   
arthur sighed as he thought the tv was slowly getting too old, he rubbed his head and got up, then he noticed it.

 

in the middle of the tv's screen's reflection he saw himself, but... wrong,  
his eyes where pure black and he saw the same green color of the green flickering at his mouth.  
  
he touched where the green was but nothing was there, he quickly looked back to the tv's reflection and sat down to have a better vision of it.   
Arthur didn't even realize that the tv was not even on the news channel anymore, untill a loud static screen noise startled him. he looked to the screen now seeing it was on the static screen and he sighed,   
  
  
''i must of been sleeping too less these days, hallucinations man..''   
He got back up and headed over to the kitchen to get a drink, as he passed the mirror on the wall (vivi wanted that) he stopped.  
  
''that.... wasn't right....'' he looked to the mirror, not able to see himself so he shrugged it off once again and quickly headed to the fridge.  
he opened the fridge and took out a sodacan and opened it, taking a sip of it. He looked back to the livingroom not hearing the static anymore, so he headed back over to it.  
  


arthur looked up seeing the news on it again, showing vivi lewis and mystery once again helping the people and giving the criminals to the police to further handle. Vivi was even in an interview.  
Arthur chuckled as he waked around to sofa to sit down, but when he got close to the tv, it went back to a static screen again.   
  
Arthur looked up and frowned ''seriously!!!''  
''It's because of me or something!?? am i wearing something bad??!'' he felt around in his pockets but nothing what would make the tv act up was in his pockets.  
  
he huffed and putted his soda can down and headed to the tv.  
  
As he kneeled down to be on the same height of the tv, he once again saw the distorded version of himself.   
  
Arthur yelled seeing that this time a lot of green like liquid came from his mouth, nose and eyes. he felt around on his body but nothing was there.  
  
''it's in your mind!! its in your mind!!!''  
  
he started to hyperventilate as he tried to cover his eyes, but his hands didn't want to move  
  
''it aint real!!! this aint real!!! its a hallucination!!! yes it is a hallucination!!!!!''   
  
he started to laugh softly, while raising his fist up high.  
  
  
''all fake... not here...All Fake.... Not Here..... ALL FAKE.... NOT HERE.... _ALL FAKE!!!!! NOT HERE!!!!_ ** _A͘L͞L ͠FĄKE͏!͝!!͞! ̷N͢OT ̡H͟E̷RE!!!!̴_** ''  
  
he screamed loudly as he smashed his fist straight through the tv screen. electrical sparks came from the tv's inside aswell as smoke.   
  
  
Arthur panted heavily as he looked to the pieces of glass on the ground at his knees, blood dripped down once again from the fist he hurted once before.

He pulled his hand back and instead of red blood he saw green, that awefull green like color again like the one he saw before in that hallucination, he screamed again and backed off trying to get away from his own hand, but he couldn't it was stuck to him.

 

The front door opened but he was too busy with trying to get away, three familiar voices came in but they didnt got an answer, only shuffeling and whimpering noises where heard from the livingroom.  
As lewis vivi and mystery came into the living room they looked down to arthur who was cowering in a corner holding his head as blood came from his wounded hand, staining his clothes and carpet.

''oh my gosh artie!! WHAT HAPPENED!!??!'' vivi hurriedly went over to his side to calm him down while lewis turned off the tv before it caused another fire, mystery quickly went to the first aid kit.  
  


after a long hile of soft cooing and sweet words arthur finally came back to his senses, but he didn't remember breaking the tv and hurting his hand, he only remembered seeing 'his' hero's fight crime and protect the innocent on the tv.

''whatever happened here with arthur, just gives us a sign that we musn't leave him alone like this....... '' lewis said as he finished getting all the small glass pieces out of arthurs hand and binding it carefully, he gently placed his hand onto arthur's cheek trying to get arthurs attention.

Instead of paying his full attention to lewis, arthur just pressed his face onto lewis his hand, it was warm, caring and it felt safe for him.  
  
arthur didn't want to leave the comfort of his friends, they kept him safe and good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this one!! hopefully the next comes soon too
> 
> Note: Giving a name to a evil force ((aka alec)) was sealing the contract, not even blood contract is stronger then this.


	8. The starlit beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof, hope you guys like some fluff in between the action, cuz, cmon they need a break every now and then

it was a few weeks after arthur's little 'tv accident' , he had said countless times sorry and even bought a new one to replace the old one, vivi told him to not worry as she wanted to have a new tv already anyways and lewis was just fine with it, so long arthur wasn't hurt anymore.  
  
some nights were filled with lots of cuddles and peacefull rests, while others were strange, like one night when vivi woke up because of a slight whimpering.  
  
she moved up thinkling it was mystery, but it was arthur. arthur was kicking wildly in his sleep and trashing around, tears came from his eyecorners and vivi always made sure she woke him up with those bad nightmares, she also asked what was wrong but arthur never remembered, just called it 'nightmare hauntings'  but vivi wasn't having it.  
  
~ back to the present.  
  
it was a night day out so the crew decided to go out, shopping in another town ( with this plan being totally vivi's). the boys just agreed seeing their blue ball of energy happy, made them happy too.  
  
they got in the van and drove to the other town, lewis at the wheel with vivi and mystery in the front seats. Arthur was still tired so he slept in the back.  
  
vivi giggled as she looked over the seats to the sleeping mess as he was covered with a mountain of blankets and pillows.  
  
arthur softly mumbled to himself and moved his hand a bit trying to 'swat'  the air away from          him, making vivi chuckle.  
  
''how far left lew lew?''  
  
''oh just 3 KM left blueberry''  
  
vivi made a chuckle from the nickname, oh boy did they love to make nicknames for each other.  
  
''now we go out shopping i can buy some new pots and pans, to cook even more sweet and spicy things for my little flowers''  
  
mystery made a huff  
  
''and for our loyal pooch''  
  
mystery nodded in agreement, being the proud 'pooch'  he was.  
  
  
''it is such a lovely day, maybe at the end we can go to the beach, watch the sundown and the stars!''   vivi said with excitement.  
  
''we have to ask arthur for if he wants it too, but i'm fine with that''  
  
mystery stood up and placed his paws over the seat to look to the sleeping boy  ''i am fine with that too, i kinda need a good run anyways''  
mystery flicked his ears when arthur started to stirr and whimper.  
''vivi, he is starting again...''  
  
''lewis pull over...''  
''okay''   
  
the moment the van stopped at the side of the road, arthur shot up from the blankets, making some pillows get launched across the van. he made a scream and held himself a bit.  
  
vivi opened the backdoors and climbed in, wrapping her arms around arthur    
''we are here, it was a nightmare.... it was a nightmare.... what did you see sweet sunflower''  
  
vivi, lewis and mystery never heard a nightmare from arthur because he kept forgetting it, so this one took them by suprise...  
  
''you guys... died, in front of my eyes.... i cou..... i coul.... couldn't do anything.... useless....''   arthur said in between breaths.  
  
''whoa whoa calm down'' lewis said as he climbed over the front seats, wrapping his large arms around both arthur and vivi  
  
''we are here arthur''  mystery moved his snout against arthur's arm.   
  
''and we won't die, we won't leave you behind''  vivi said with a kind caring smile  
  
arthur looked to them with small tears at the corner of his eyes    
''promise??''  
  
''promise!''   they said in unison, making arthur relax by their comforting touches.  
  
  
''we are almost there too!! and and you wanna go to the beach later too??''   
vivi said with excitement, trying to change the subject.  
  
arthur nodded making vivi squeal with more excitement.  
  
''then that's that, let's first buy our things and head over to the beach''  lewis smiled and gave them a kiss while petting mystery, mystery wagging his tail with excitement and joy. (doggu loves pets)  
  
  
~   
  
they arrived at the shopping center, and oh boy did vivi go wild,  they didn't even set one foot in the center before vivi zoofed around the diffrent stores to look what was  in it.  
arthur laughed when she pointed to ' fan made' outfits of their hero costumes, that was so great to see.  
  
''ofcourse you guys got fans!''

''you got a lot of fans, even more then you think ''   arthur said in a quiet tone so no one would grow suspicious.  
  
lewis chuckled and looked to his own hero suit, ''looking good''  he flexed his muscles to show off to arthur and vivi.  
both of them just laughed making lewis pout.  
  
''oh don't be like that boo!!''  they said in unison while giving lewis a big hug, lewis chuckled and hugged them back    
''don't hurt my pride''  lewis said in a dramatic voice  
  
arthur and vivi letted go of lewis and looked to him,    
''pride huh??''  arthur grinned  
''ohno''  lewis said a bit afraid and boy he was.  
  
mystery started to walk to a store and arthur grinned following mystery giving lewis a soft ' evil -teasing'  grin.  
  
''wait!! no! don't you dare make this a 'waiting'  game arthur!!!,  ARTHUR!!   GET BACK HERE!!!''    
  
vivi laughed when lewis chased after arthur, then she followed along.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
lewis placed his bought items and food supplies into the back of the van, vivi already dumped her bought stuff in the van along with mystery's new items.  
  
arthur looked to his new shiny toolbox and the bag he had diffrent kinds of items in, he smiled brightly  
''can't wait to start working on little projects, like i can make gadgets for you guys!!''  
  
the other three looked to him with confusion and suprise  
  
''i maybe can't help with saving the day, but i can help with protecting my lovers now can i''  
  
vivi and lewis chuckled while mystery wagged his tail once again, hearing this excitement in his voice made mystery glad.  
  
''i can make like small gadgets when you guys are in danger, when someone like captures one of you and the situation is too dangerous''  he started to think and play a bit with his little goattee.  
  
''calm calm artie'' vivi chuckled, enough time for that when we are home you silly boy!! she petted his shoulder to get him out his little brainstorming  
  
''oh, ohyeah sorry haha, guess im just glad i can finally help you guys''  
the three looked up, it sounded..... a bit hurtfull   
  
''now let's go to the beach you guys want so much haha'' arthur placed his toolbox and bag into the van and went to the front  ''i'll drive this time''  
  
~   
  
The drive to the beach was filled with fun 'sing-a-long'  songs and sweet words. arthur parked the van near the beach for a quick 'leave' and so they didn't needed to walk an hour when vivi wanted the van to be parked.  
  
lewis took his food supplies with him while they headed over the soft sand, luckily for them the beach was almost empthy.  
  
''this is so beautifull!!!, look!!!''   vivi said pointing to the calm waves what sparkled in the rays of the sun what went slowly down.  
  
lewis sat down at a beach parasol and started to make some  food with arthurs own made 'foldable' table, that guy was even more handy then lewis could discribe.  
  
athur looked how mystery and vivi ran to the sea and back, trying to dodge the waves, but that failed when vivi fell and got compleetly soaked.  
''aaaah!! nooo!!!''   vivi yelped as the cold sea water splashed over her. her pants now compleetly soaked.  
  
mystery grinned to her before she splashed seawater all over him.  
''vivi!!! you know this washes out badly!!! and i hate baths all in the first place!!!''    
  
''oh then, let's go get the soap~ ''  
  
with that mystery was gone like a bullet fired from a gun. being chased by vivi who laughed like a crazy person.  
  
arthur smiled and started to walk along the beach, stepping with naked feet onto the waves as they slowly surrounded his feet.  
he loved calm walks and he must say this calms him down a lot.  
  
he looked down to a shell, what glinstered from the water what just left it. kneeling down he gently grabbed it inspecting the rare shell, the inside was a gentle soft pink what glittered a bit with diffrent colors.  
  
smiling brightly he putted it in his vest pocket so he could give it later to one of his friends.  
  
Arthur moved back up and started to walk further, enjoying the peacefull ness of the now empthy beach as the sun was slowly setting down.  
  
he headed back over to the others and sat down next to them.

they all watched as the sun gently left the sky to take a well deserved rest, their eyes glinstered as the sky was now slowly getting filled up with stars.  
  
vivi looked to the sea and was amazed by how calm the sea was now. the stars where mirrored in the sea water's reflection creating a double sky.  
  
this is what vivi wished for and it came true aswell. Vivi was overjoyed as she grabbed a hold of the two boy's who were taken by suprise.  
she gently kissed their noses and looked back to the sky while petting mystery.  
  
''this is gorgeus....''   
  
''not as gorgeus as you two''  
  
lewis and vivi looked up to arthur, totally not expecting that from him, they were dumbfounded and had a deep shade of scarlet red on their cheeks.  
  
''oh... ehh, guess i said that hard out didn't i''  arthur scratched his cheek.  
  
''ohyeah you did'' lewis chuckled, along with vivi.  
  
mystery gently slept on vivi's lap, while the others enjoyed their night. he had to protect them, even if two of them where stronger now, arthur.... he needs the most protection.  mystery thought as he took a small peek at arthur who was now covered in whipped cream and aiming a bag of cheeto's to vivi.  
  
mystery closed his eyes again and smiled, ' such a good family '  he thought before slipping into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arent they adorable~  
> Hehehe....


	9. Radio Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the long waited battle between good and evil, what will happen?

once again arthur was left all alone in the house as the others had another safe mission, to safe a cruise ship from pirates.  
vivi loved pirates, but she loved beating them even more.  
  
arthur looked down to the mud mystery and vivi had made, they sure loved to play with mud and lewis and arthur had to always clean it, but now that lewis was gone....  
  
arthur sighed and started to clean up the mess. mentally getting ready to have a talk with vivi and mystery.  
  
_**''what are you.... a cleaning lady??''**_  
  
arthur looked up as a voice suddenly came.  The voice didn't came back again so he shrugged it up at his imagination.  
  
**_''I ain't fake...'_** '   the voice once again came and arthur sprung up holding his brush to use as a weapon.  
  
_**''you think that will hurt me....... haha, you are more of a fool then i thought''** _  
  
''where are you!!! reveal yourself!!''  arthur said with a brave tone in his voice, but his knees showed his true feelings.  
  
' _ **'im here... closer then you think''** _  
  
''where!??!''  
  
_**''in the bathroom.......''** _  
  
''why....''  
  
_**'just get here!!''**_  
  
''why would i!!''  
  
**_''you are so stubborn...''_**  
  
arthur felt his body move on his own to the bathroom, he waved his arms around in a panic and wanted to hold a part of the wall but his hands were still covered in soap, so they slided right off the wall.  
  
''what are you doing!!!''  
  
_**''bringing you to me..... or more like... bringing you to you''**_  
  
''what... what do you mean''  
  
**_''look in the mirror... boia''_**  
  
arthur looked up as he was in the bathroom, then turned his head and looked to the mirror. there he saw a green haired guy staring straight back at him, but..... he was familiar.  the guy grinned to arthur, making him even more uncomfortable.  
  
''who are you....''  
  
**_''oh i am Alec, your buddy, the one you made a deal with.... and i am inside you.... you are my host.....''_**  
  
arthur looked up in shock,   ''h-host''   now he remembered, the moment he saw him in that weird darkness....   
  
**_''good boy.... remembering me finally.....''_**  
  
''what do you want...''  
  
_**''i first wanted to ask why you were a cleaning lady... but now.... you forgetting me, made me pissed.....''**_  
  
arthur looked up in horror as alec moved his arms out of the mirror, arthur couldnt move his body as the hands of alec wrapped around his throat.  
  
arthur felt his head spinning as the air was slowly squeezed out of his body.  
he tried his best to stop alec, but he couldn't alec was too strong.  
  
arthur looked up with tears in his eyes as everything went dark. the last thing arthur heard, was a terrifying sentence of alec  
  
' _ **'now let's have some fun''**_  
  
~  
  
Meanwhiles the three hero's were finishing the job with the pirates, having beaten them they tied them up together and made sure the innocent people were safe.  
  
''good job, solid fire, blue wave''  mystery said as he nodded.  
''you too mystic flash''  lewis chuckled gently patting mystery on his head.  
mystery wagged his tail in joy as he looked over to vivi who talked to the police, then went over to the others.

after she left the pirates with the police.  
  
''lets go home, but first let's take a pizza along with us, as a small gift to arthie''  
  
the boys nodded and they left being cheered on by the ones they just safed.  
  
they flew past the city and looked up.  
  
''is that a fire?''  
  
''i guess so...''  
  
''let's check it out''  
  
they nodded and quickly went to it.  
  
the city's shopping center was burning in flames what looked like they came straight out of hell, some people were burnt alive while others ran for their lives.  
the people looked up when the three hero's finally showed up, they cheered for their arrival.  
  
vivi used a waterwave and stopped flames from attacking the people.  
  
''what happened here!?''  
  
''it's Radio shock!!!''  
  
''radio who-''  
  
they looked up as they heard a child scream mixed in with a deep distorded laughter.  
  
their eyes widened as they saw a green / white haired guy holding a kid at her throat while looking down to them.  
  
_**''finally showed up i see...... you took your sweet time... but look now, people are dying.....''**_  
  
lewis looked to the kid and his eyes widened with fear and mixed anger as he noticed it was paprika.  
  
''LET HER GO!!''  he yelled as magenta flames covered his body out of his rage.  
  
**_''oh this little twat?''_**   he looked to paprika then threw her off the building he stood on.   
_**''there you go''**_  
  
paprika screamed as she fell 20 stories down before lewis caught her. she clung onto lewis and thanked him while whimpering.  
  
''it' okay now, you are okay''  
he gentle patted paprika over her head.  
  
  
''what do you want!!!!''   mystery yelled at Radio Shock.  
  
**_''i want to proof 'a certain someone' that i am stronger then him.and that i won't forgive those who forget me...''_**  
  
''by destroying and killing people!??!''   vivi snarled.  
  
**_''hm.... yes... exactly that, i said that i would hurt the 'hero's'  friends and family, so here i am, hurting your friends.......''_ ** he looked to his right to duet and chloe who were badly hurt.  
_**''and your family''**_   he looked to his other side to the peppers who laid motionless on the roof next to him.  
  
  
_**''so now its time for you.... to play with me''**_  
  
''play!?!?!?''  lewis putted paprika down.  
''ILL DO MORE THEN JUST PLAY WITH YOU, ILL MAKE YOU PAY!!!''  
  
_**''ahh play without the L of laughter... too bad'**_ '  he moved his arms behind his head in a mocking fashion.  
  
''lew- ehm.... SOLID FIRE DONT LET HIM GET THROUGH YOUR HEAD!! HE IS TRYING TO GET YOU TO RAGE!!''  
  
it was already too late as lewis his skull mask started to glow with magenta eyes as he flew directly to alec.  
  
''solid!!! SOLID STOP!!''  vivi and mystery both yelled, but it came upon deaf ears.  
  
Alec easily dodged the raging fireball what was aimed for his head.  
**_''that all you got??'_** '  he grinned, making the fire user even more mad  
  
''Ill make sure you will never grin again!!!''  lewis charged at alec but got stopped in mid air by a weird forcefield.  
  
lewis was compleetly surrounded, being unable to go out of the forcefield what slowly came closer and closer to him, locking him up in a forcefield bubble.  
  
'' ** _Next one''_**   alec said looking to vivi and mystery while waving his hand.  
  
vivi grinded her teeth as she pointed to alec  ''you wont get away with this!!!''  
  
**_''oh... show me why i wont~ ''_**  
  
that sentence made vivi tip over the edge, she flew up to alec while  mystery shouted for her to come back, but she didnt listen at all.  
  
Alec grinned as he aimed his hand and vivi's movement suddenly stopped compleetly.  
vivi looked up confused  ''w...what... what have you done to me!!''  
  
**_''why dont you all just give up....''_**  
  
''and why would we!!''  lewis shouted while hitting the forcefield.  
  
**_''because you are all too weak for me....''_**  
  
''take that back!!!'' vivi snarled.  
  
''and why do you think you are stronger then us''  mystery said in a calm manner while he floated up to them.  
  
**_''first of all, i got both the fire and the wave''_ **  
  
''good point...''  
  
'' ** _second of all, you all must be worn out by those pirates...''_**  
  
the three hero's looked up as no one not even the media was supposed to know about that.  
''did you-''  vivi got cut off by alec.  
  
**_''Third of all......''_**

 ** _''the moment you setted foot in this city..... or more like 'flew' in this city... you have been captured''_**  
  
''what do you mean''  lewis frowned  
  
**_''Oh...... take a good look around..... my friends''_**    alec grinned as his eyes glowed red like blood.  
  
the three hero's and the people looked around and noticed that the sky was compleetly cloudy.  
  
''wasn't it supposed to be sunny today....''  vivi frowned clearly knowing that the weather forcast said it would be a beautifull sunny day.  
  
**_''I welcome you all_** ''   alec said as he spreaded his arms.  
  
they looked back to alec and noticed that the clouds started to shift.  
  
**_''I WELCOME YOU ALL, INTO MY DREAM DIMENSION!!'_** '    he laughed as the clouds moved away, revealing green and black warping forms all over the city.  
  
**_''You can't beat me in my OWN DIMENSION!!!''_**   he smirked as he aimed his hand.  
  
mystery quickly dashed to alec making him let go of vivi and back off. vivi turned around and attacked the force field.  
''we gotta get out of here!!!!!''  
  
''but how!!!''  
  
alec laughed as he shot green/black orbs to them  
vivi and mystery quickly dodged. the orbs hitted the force field and broke it.  
  
'' _ **tsk**_ ''  alec frowned as he looked how lewis got away after vivi and mystery.  
  
**_''if you want to play a game... why not say so~ ''_** he grinned as he disapeared into the ground.  
  
  
''what do we do!!!!''  
  
''this is something we have never faced before so be on guard!''  
  
''right!''  
  
they flew straight to the green/black warping mess but got bounced back by it .  
  
''we can't break through it!!''  
  
''how do we beat this!!''  
  
''guys let me think!!''  
  
lewis and vivi shutted up as they looked to mystery.  
  
mystery had his eyes closed as he thought of a way to escape.  
  
''thats it!!''  
  
''what!??''  lewis and vivi shouted in unison.  
  
''if we want to get out, the only way to do that, is to go THROUGH the one who created this''  
  
''we have to go through Radio Shock!?!''  
  
''yes!! and fast!!''  
  
''but what about the people!!''  
  
''if we break out of this dream the dream will be broken and the city will be how it once was with all the people too!!!''  
  
''alright, LETS DO THIS!!''  
  
the three nodded as they flew back.  
  
  
Alec came up from out the ground off the building.   
**_''where o where are you....''_** he looked around then looked up to the three comming straight at him.  
  
_**''oooh? whats this.... found out my little secret?**_ ''  he grinned as he used the ground as a way out.  
  
when alec went back into the ground, lewis crashed full on into the ground crating a crater as big as a blue whale.  
  
''you okay!??'' vivi said floating at his side.  
  
''im fine.... he is fast though.''  
  
''how do we get him to stay still....'' mystery said as he looked up to alec who came out the ground waving his hand mockingly.  
  
alec stopped his mocking as he felt something grab onto his leg. he looked down to the little paprika who held his leg tightly  
''i will hold him !!!''  
  
''stop!!'' lewis shouted but paprika got grabbed at her shirt and lifed up, she couldnt stand a chance against alec who was bigger and stronger then her.  
  
''let her go!!'' lewis growled but alec just shook his head.  
  
_**''do as i say or ill kill her**_ ''  he grinned once again mockingly.  
  
being in the same bad position they didnt know what to do until, a frying pan came crashing against alec's head making him release the little kid.  
he turned around pissed and looked up to the pepper family. lewis looked up in suprise aswell as mrs.pepper held another frying pan.  
  
''we maybe cant win from you by fighting'' mrs. pepper started.  
''but we know we can win by holding you still!!!''  mr. pepper said as he charged to alec with his other two kids, followed by mrs. pepper  
  
alec looked up in suprise and aimed his hands to the peppers, but he got headbuted in his back by mystery. he fell onto his knees and mentally cursed arthur for having such a sensetive back.  
  
the peppers held him down, while they shouted for the three hero's to make their escape.  
alec struggled as the three hero's flew straight to him.  
  
he looked up and grinned.He grinned brighter as he released a huge bolt of lightning straight onto the family peppers.  
  
lewis made a shriek of horror seeing his family being destroyed by the lightning bolt, their screams filling his ears.  
  
alec got up and turned to them and chuckled mockingly ** _.   ''oooh what?? crybaby gonna cry because his mommy and daddy got murdered??_** ''  he laughed.  
  
lewis looked up in anger as his flames started to rage inside his body. his tears dried up as they tried to escape over his cheeks.  
''lew- solid fire! please calm down!! this is not real this is-''   vivi tried her best but it couldnt come through as lewis blasted himself off the ground to alec.  
  
alec dodged the first strike but got hit by a fireball in his side. he rolled and jumped back up starting to attack back.  
  
mystery and vivi tried to stop lewis but he was in such a rage that the flames even started to hurt them.  
  
''no other way v- Bue wave!! let's help solid fire!!''  
  
''yes!''  
  
they both started to attack aswell, the three combined a special attack formed with fire, water and air. the combined attack shot to alec and hitted him on the chest.  
  
vivi was sure she saw blood comming from  alec's mouth as he fell down to the ground.  
  
they charged to alec to make their escape but a black lightning bolt came from his body hitting the three straight on.  
the black lightning started to seep through their bodies, making them fall down on their knees.  
  
the lightning moved through their veins slowly making it's way to their powersource, their heart.  
  
the screams of the three started to echo through alec and with that, it suddenly stopped.  
the three looked up weakened from the pain of the lightning.  
  
alec tried to attack again, but nothing happened. the three looked up as this was now their chance to escape and they took it, charging to alec with everything they had left of strength.  
  
alec shouted in anger ** _'' DON'T GET IN MY WAY YOU WEAKLING!! I WILL DESTROY THEM EVENTUALLY!!''_ ** he coughed as the three went through him like an open doorway to the outside.  
  
the dream dimension disapeared like how it came, the city was normal again even the people were back, including the peppers, what made lewis his worry subside.  
  
they looked around to find Radio shock, but he was gone.  
  
''this is an enemy we can't easily beat..... if radio shock continued his attack, we would've been done for''  
  
''but then , how.... how and why didn't he continue to kill us?''  
  
''maybe it gotta do something with that voice...''  
  
mystery and lewis looked to vivi  ''voice?''  they both said in unison.  
  
''didn't you hear.... that tiny voice when we went through that guy??''  
they both looked a bit up in suprise  ''so you heard it too...''  
  
''just a simple  'i'm sorry' is what i heard''  
''maybe it was apologizing for attacking us....''  
  
''but why.....''  
  
''we have to find out more about this radio shock...... our newest enemy.... there is something in him... what is strangely familiar.... but i just dont know what it is''  mystery shook his head.  
  
''maybe a hostage.....''  vivi said rubbing her head in confusion.  
  
''im just glad our family and friends are safe''  lewis huffed, not being able to get the picture of his family being destroyed before his eyes out his mind.  
  
''talking about friends.... what if arthur got the same!!!''  
  
the three quickly said their goodbyes to the people and quickly headed to home.  
they were suprised once they entered, their house was cleaner then it has been before.  
as they took off their outfits they heard a soft mumble in the livingroom.  
  
vivi looked over the sofa as she walked into the livingroom, seeing a sleepy arthur laying on his side on the sofa, deeply asleep.  
  
''maybe he didnt even notice....''   mystery said as he looked to arthur  ''he looks so tired..... too much cleaning i guess'' he sighed as he laid down in his doggy basket.  
  
lewis gently patted arthur on his head while vivi placed a soft blanket over him.  
  
''im glad he didnt get destroyed before our eyes....''   vivi said frowning a bit  
  
''please dont say that... just thinking about it gives my heart another attack of sadness''   lewis rubbed his head  
  
''i wont imagine a world without this yellow sunflower''  vivi said as she gently kissed arthurs forhead.  
arthur made a soft smile as he snuggled more with the blanket.  
  
''me neither viv.... me neither''  
  
both of them sat down on the sofa next to their sleeping yellow lover, while watching a movie on the tv.  
  
none of the three even noticed, the big scar what was left by fire, water and air on arthurs chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They escaped by a hair, what will happen next!!


	10. Deep within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyy, let's see what's going on shall we

Arthur smiled as he sat next to vivi and lewis,  ''what shall we do today??''    
  
neither of them answered.  
  
''okay, maybe a movie, or we could go to a swimming pool, even karting or or!! an attractiong park''  he smiled brightly looking to his two friends  
  
both lewis and vivi had shadows covering their eyes, even mystery was acting weird.  
  
''alright guys this is not funny.... if i have done something then tell me.... ''  
  
again no response  
  
''please??''  
  
nothing...  
  
arthur shook lewis gently and yelped as his head fell off, he tried to grab it but the head fell onto the ground and turned to ashes. arthur made a yell and turned to vivi only to see her melting away into a puddle right before his eyes.  
  
''MYSTERY!! MYSTERY!! HELP!!''   
  
he looked over to the dog, only to see him fade away. He screamed even more and felt a horrible pain go through his arms slowly to his chest, he started hitting around in pure terror, only to be paralyzed.  
  
''WHO IS DOING THIS!!! PLEASE STOP!!!''  
  
arthur was compleetly paralyzed and could only make out whimpers of fear as the room started to bleed around him, but instead of the color red, it was green. arthur whimpered more untill he felt a hand on his shoulder, what made him scream even more.  
  
''oh?? it's just me friend....''  Alec smirked to him.  
  
''w-why are you doing this!!''   
  
''i ain't doing anything but helping.... you have such.... a creative mind my friend'' he chuckled as he moved around arthur.  
  
'' you know that i live for fear..... pure terror... and you are like a whole buffet for 50 persons a day.... even though im alone''   
  
''please... stop''  
  
''i won't stop dear arthur....''  
  
arthur swallowed by how that sentence came out, like it was spoken from satan himself.  
  
''I will let you be swallowed up..... into the deepest darkness '' he chuckled creepily as arthur looked down, seeing and feeling hands comming from the green blood grabbing him.  
  
arthur tried to struggle but he was too weak to move. he whimpered as the hands slowly climbed up. He quickly moved his eyes back to alec who stood before him.  
  
''You are weak...... but strong enough to stop me, from killing your dear friends....''  
''that reminds me... i have to punish you..... my boia''  
  
arthur shook his head and felt the hands grab his throat, hair, arms , legs,  he was compleetly immobile as he felt the pain come over him.  
  
alec walked to him and started hitting him.   ''do you...''   a hit straight in the face  ''really think''  another hit to the face  ''that you are able ''  a hit to the stomach  ''to defeat Moi?''  a hit to the side of his head.  
arthur got knocked down as he groaned on the ground. he looked in pure fear to alec as alec kneeled down to him.  
  
'i hate it when toys break... but i hate it more if they dont obey...''  
  
arthur started screaming of the pain he felt in his chest, he started to struggle in pure panic and utter fear, he felt hands on his shoulders and he felt them shake him violently.  
  
he screamed even more and swung his arm, breaking out the hands grasp who held his arm down.  he hitted something solid even though nothing was there.  
  
he looked up as tears streamed down his face, then he heard it.  
the calming thump's of a heartbeat and with that, alec was gone, like the bloody green hands.  
  
the only hands he still had where on his shoulders, he moved up in a sweat headbuting lewis directly in the face.  
  
both groaned of pain holding their forheads.  
  
''you are awake!!''  vivi smiled as she grabbed his hand gently.  ''you worried us so much....''  
  
''yeah artie, you kept screaming in your sleep''  lewis rubbed his forhead and smiled  ''i'm really glad you are back awake...''  
  
arthur looked up as he felt something soft touch his foot, he looked to mystery who had his ears and tail down. smiling he petted the bed  ''im fine now..., i just had a really terrible nightmare.....''  
  
mystery jumped on the bed and trotted over to him, laying down by his side.  ''about what was that nightmare??''  
  
arthur looked up, he couldn't tell the truth... atleast not yet.... how would he even explain, he rubbed his head

''well... in my nightmare you guys died..... even though you have powers... and... yeah''  arthur said, actually not lying as it did happen in his nightmare.  
  
''oh artie, we wont die dont worry''  vivi said kissing his cheek.  
  
arthur smiled, but in his head he heard a voice what made him go on edge  ''Just ..... you.....wait~''  
  
  
~   
  
  
arthur yelped as a prop of the haunted house they were currently in popped up in his face, making both lewis and vivi laugh.   
  
''that's not funny!!''  arthur said as he basically hung on lewis his arm.  
  
lewis smiled and moved a finger under his chin, lifting him gently up  ''you are just so cute, being so scared 'me amore'  ''  lewis gently kissed arthurs lips, making the blonde yelp in  suprise.  
vivi chuckled and kissed arthurs cheek  ''don't steal all the thunder love''    
  
''oh i wont''  lewis kissed vivi's forhead, making the blueberry giggle.  
  
they walked further, with more props popping up at them, lewis smiled the whole way through, vivi laughed at how weird the props looked while arthur screamed and yelped at the props.  
  
as they came out the haunted house mystery wagged his tail and barked at them, as he couldn't speak with all these people, since it was an attractionpark and there were a LOT of people.  
  
arthur gently petted mystery and huffed  ''next time i stay with you''  
mystery grinned to him then walked along to another attraction.  
  
it was a busy day. vivi's favorite was the rollercoaster,  but the opposite... was arthur who was clinging to the bars and straps of it, small tears comming from his eyes.  
lewis didn't mind as he loved high places.  
  
Lewis his favorite was the tunnel of love, they sat quietly in a boat, sailing through the water while gentle spanish music played in the background. arthur at one arm, vivi the other. he was in his happy place.  
  
mystery's favorite had to be the hot-dog stand, as he kept getting some after every hour and boy, did they taste great.  
  
arthur's favorite was the ferris wheel they took as last, it wasn't as fast as the rollercoasters, but it was calming and showed a great horizon with a sundown. Vivi sneaked mystery along with them, to enjoy atleast one of the rides with them. He was glad she did, as this was the best view of the park.  
  
  
After the attraction park they headed to home, but vivi really wanted to go to the arcade, so they made a quick stop and headed into the arcade.    
  
Vivi hurried to the shooting games, while lewis tried to win another alpaca plush. Luckily for mystery that he was allowed to go in, he looked to arthur who headed over to a Dancing game.  
  
Mystery raised his eyebrow, as arthur choose a song while humming.  
  
He flicked his ears as arthur started to dance and he was good at it!. The tune of the song fitted his 'yellow' personality so well too.  
  
he looked up when vivi, who won a lot of tickets and lewis, who had more then 6 new alpaca plushies, came to his side and watched arthur dance.  
  
''he is good''  vivi grinned, arthur too busy with the song.  
  
''he got the moves''  lewis looked to vivi and chuckled.  
  
both looked up as arthur quietly sang along with the song, vivi took out her phone and started to record it.  
  
''can't stop the feeling, so just dance dance dance~ ''   arthur chuckled as he danced along with the rythmn and pattern of the game.  
  
''he must've done this more when we weren't there...''  lewis looked to vivi  
  
''we got this game at home too right.... maybe he can learn us a bit of moves~''  
  
''hehe yeah''  
  
arthur turned around when he was done and yelped as he saw the three staring at him.  
  
''well well well.. since when were you so good at these sorta games darling~ ''   
  
''yeaaah and why havent you told us''  lewis gently petted arthur's head.  
  
''w-well it didn't matter... r-right...''    
  
''it does!''  
  
''vivi it doesnt!''  
  
''well it does to us..''  
  
''lewis....''  
  
''let's go home and have a talk~ ''  
  
''vivi.. i don't trust that look''  
  
''hehehhe''  
  
arthur looked to lewis for help while he got dragged away by the little blue devil, lewis only waved and shrugged as he followed them with mystery.  
  
''traitor!'' 

~   
  
as they returned home vivi dropped arthur onto the sofa and chuckled. she headed over to the tv and turned it on with the game console on.   ''let's dance''  she turned 'just dance'  on and arthur shook his head  ''nononononono''  
   
''yes yes yes~  you will learn us these moves love, or we will learn you some moves''  she grinned once again and moved closer to arthur.  
  
arthur swallowed.  
  
it started out slow, as vivi and lewis kept missing their steps. Arthur rubbed his head and moved his hand up,  ''i'll show you just once more''    
  
''okay!!''  lewis and vivi said in unison.  
  
arthur turned on the song and looked to the moves he had to make from the game, he looked up when the tv suddenly turned off  ''wha-''  he looked to vivi.  
  
''why'd you do that!''    
  
''i want to see how you dance without, shown images''  
  
arthur raised his eyebrow and looked up when lewis turned the radio on.  
  
''show us your moves artie''  lewis grinned, making the blonde blush even more.  
  
''you guys are killing me...''  arthur face palmed then looked to vivi and lewis and grinned  ''well i'll give you what you want~ ''  
both lewis and vivi looked up in suprise of the grin.  
  
Arthur started to move in a very gentle and smooth way on the beat of the music, then turned it into fast beat like moves.  
  
lewis and vivi where in awe.  
  
''well what are you waiting for.... you wanted to learn right... and you learn from... doing it~ ''  
  
''w-wait''  
  
''no~ ''  arthur said pulling lewis up, this time lewis and vivi were the ones blushing as arthur started to lead them into a dance.  
it didn't help as mystery turned the music to a romantic slow dance, getting glares of lewis and vivi, but arthur took it to his advantage and started to lead them together.  
  
he moved lewis his arm around vivi and vivi's hand onto lewis his shoulder. he then moved back and sat down on the sofa, chuckling as his and mystery's plan worked.  
  
arthur was free of the dance and the two were dancing together.  
  
lewis smiled and chuckled as he moved around the room with vivi, both too focused that arthur just tricked them.  
arthur gently petted mystery on the head while watching the two dance.  
  
it took 3 songs before the two where out their 'trance'    
  
''wait a minute!!!'' they looked to arthur who got up and dashed for the hallway  
  
''YOU TRICKSTER!!''  
  
''ARTHUR!!! GET BACK HERE!!''  
  
both of them yelled as they gave chase, making the yellow man bolt to his room.  
he laughed evil as he went in his room and locked the door behind him.  ''HAHAAAAA SUCCESS''  
  
''ARTHUR KINGSMEN!!''  
  
''NO''  
  
''GET OUT ARTHUR''  
  
''NEVER''  
  
''Oh... we will wait.. you have to come out eventually~''  
  
both vivi and lewis agreed, 'pizza'   
lewis headed to the kitchen to start making the pizza while vivi was waiting for arthur.  
  
  
~  
  
  
even with the delicious smell of arthur's favorite pizza, he didn't come out.  Lewis knocked on the door  ''Artie... you have to come out sometime... you gotta eat, we won't chase you anymore''  
  
''if we scared you i'm sorry!''  
  
''me too!''  
  
no answer came from the door, vivi looked to lewis and nodded. ''we will need a new door after this''  he said as he moved his arm up and broke it down.  
both stepped in the room, to see it was empthy.  
  
The window was open and the curtains blew with harsh strong wind, rain clattering on the working desk.  
  
''not here..''  lewis walked to the desk ''the window was open for almost an hour.... this rain soaked through the wood of the desk''     
  
vivi looked around and looked up to arthur's favorite star pin.  ''this is not....normal'' she said as she picked it up.  
  
''no... defintely not normal'' mystery said as he came into the room ''i can smell someone else's smell together with arthur's'' he looked around and smelled a bit more.  
  
all three turned around to the side their backs were, to see huge beast claw like marks all over the walls.   
  
''how.... didn't we hear this going on...''  lewis said as he inspected the claw marks.  
  
vivi moved her hand past one of the huge marks,  ''this wasn't made today......''  
  
''what....''   lewis and mystery looked to vivi.  
''this was probably made another day..... when we were out... and arthur didn't wanted to bother us..... again....''  vivi frowned a bit with worry.  
  
''that's out of the question right now... where is arthur!''  lewis said in a panic.  
  
''let's retrace our steps'' vivi said looking to the bed  
  
''no need...... i think i got the answer'' mystery said, both lewis and vivi looked up to him. mysterys ears and tail where down as he stood on the desk looking out the window to the forest outside.  
  
both hurried to him and looked to where he looked, their eyes widened as they looked to demolished tree's, and the same claw marks all over it.  
  
''how haven't we-''  
  
''we are only busy with our missions and we never checked the back before!''  
  
''enough chatting!! cmon!!''   mystery said jumping off the desk and running to the other side. lewis and vivi where quickly to follow.  
  
  
~  
  
the traces of claws and human footprints where everywhere, vivi panted as she leaned against a tree.   
  
''this forest is like a maze.... how do we find him here!!!!''  
  
''don't give up!! we WILL find him!!''  
  
''i won't give up!! never!!''  vivi grit her teeth as she pushed herself up.  
  
all three continued there walk, but where stopped by what sounded like a snarl.  
  
''mystery.. not funny''  
  
''that wasn't me...''  
  
''guys.... is it me or... was that really close... or just.. loud''  
  
''lewis... please''  
  
the snarl came again and all three stood motionless on their path.  
  
''that's... from right behind us... right''  
  
''....yep''  
  
all three slowly turned around to see two enormous Green eyes staring right back at them.  
It wasn't making it better as the eyes were accompanied with an enormous mouth full of teeth, what could easily impale an elephant.  
  
''oh....... shit''  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you feed a monster of huge proportions...... a grape, a blueberry, and a strawberry~??


	11. Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BABY WITH ANGST and a drawing,
> 
> The drawings link you will find in the fanfic as i dont want the moment be ruined untill you read where it is haha, x3 hope you like it

The three looked to the eyes, what seemed to look back at them.  
mystery flicked his ears up  ''i don't feel it's pressence...''  
  
''what do you mean'' vivi said looking to mystery, as mystery started to walk to the beast.  
''i mean that it ain't even here''  mystery said as he stood 'inside' of the monster.  
  
''an illusion!?''  lewis looked up shocked and relieved.  
  
''it's not the time to be relieved lewis... remember who could make illusions...''  
  
''don't remind me!! we have to find arth-''  lewis was interupted by arthur's voice comming from another part of the forest.  
  
the three looked to each other then charged to arthur's voice. once they arrived on the field where they heard his voice they looked around but no one was there, now they heard his voice comming from another part of the forest, even more then one place.  
  
lewis looked up and looked around in a panic  ''WHERE!! WHERE IS HE!!''  
  
''we have to split up!!!''  
  
''what if this is an illusion!!''  
  
''it ain't!!!i feel arthur's pressence in this forest!! he is distressed and in pain!! something terrible is happening to him but i can't pinpoint it!!''  mystery yelled then dashed off into the forest. Lewis and vivi also splitted up to diffrent parts of the forest.  
  
As they left the field they didn't see the green smoke comming from behind a tree. Alec formed out of the smoke and chuckled as he leaned against the tree.  
''idiot's..... don't know they are in danger at all so funny.. aint it... arthur''  he looked down to a lifeless eyed arthur, who had tears in his eyes and a small smile on his face.  Alec moved his arms around him and moves the nails on his fingers towards his face while he floated, a dark green glow formed behind him as he chuckled.  ((wanna see this moment??  SEE LINK: http://skitzydoom.tumblr.com/post/168372303959/wanted-to-test-out-the-crayon-brush-and-it  ))  
''let's start playing now.... shall we..... Let the games begin''  
  
~  
  
Mystery dashed through the forest following the scent of what he thought was arthur,  ''i know you are this way''  he said as he dodged some tree's in his way. As he entered a field what was surrounded by huge tree's. he wagged his tail's, not even noticing he slipped into his true form.  He dashed to arthur, being so glad to see the blonde haired kid.  
  
Arthur turned around and smiled reaching his arm's. mystery's tails swayed up while he ran to arthur, he didn't know why but he felt anger between the happiness. Without being able to feel it he fired a orb of compact air surrounded by the flames of his kitsune power. His eyes widened as arthur tried to move away but was too late. Mystery stopped running as he saw what damage he had done to his friend.  
  
red..... red.... red was everywhere, slowly crawling and coating the grass and flowers. tail's dropped onto the grass with thud's as he saw the body before him. Blonde hair, mixed with red, so much red...  
  
mystery didn't even realize he was whining and walking to arthur's body. he looked down seeing that sweet smile. his ears went down as arthur reached his hand.  ''I-i''  Mystery's voice cracked, he didn't mean this, he didn't want to do this, it wasn't him!!!! IT WASN'T HIM!! he whined even more as he laid down besides arthur. gently licking the pale cheeks what had blood splatters all over them.  
  
A hand came ontop of mystery's snout, making the kitsune look up with a worried and apologetic gaze in his eyes. arthur gently stroked over mystery's snout, It didn't help at all as arthur's life was slowly comming to it's end.  
  
Mystery looked down to the wound he caused and whined once more, he couldn't heal this, most of arthur's organs where destroyed, rib's cracked and some of his flames where still licking at the flesh what hung limply from the wound.  
  
mystery whined even more as the hand stopped moving, he turned his gaze to arthur's eyes and his own eyes widened. they were empthy of life, he felt the hand slide off of his snout and he caught it gently in his mouth. He felt how cold arthur was, it was like he just came out of a freezer.  
  
As mystery gently placed arthur's arm down on the grass he started to howl in his grief,  
he had caused this, he killed arthur.... what would he tell the others.... what will he do...  
  
He wrapped his tails around the frail body of his best friend. his ears drooping as he pulled him in close, his paws moving around arthur. Tears flowed over his fuzzy cheeks as he for the first time didn't know what to do, he was clueless, he had done something so.... so horrible.....  
  
''I'm so sorry... arthur''  
  
~  
  
As lewis ran past the trees and thron bushes, he ended at a path what faded slowly into a too dark forest. He swallowed as he felt like he was being watched, he looked around trying to find the source untill the feeling drew his eyes back to the darkness in front of him. he closed his hands into fists and tightened the grip on them.  '' WHO'S THERE!!??''  as he got no answer, panic settled in.  Lewis backed off and came with his back against a tree, he looked up startled and turned around seeing that the path he once was on was gone.  
  
Lewis backed off trying to find a way out when the feeling of a thread came closer and closer, he shook his head as he knew a way to get out. Without even hesitating he fired Orb's of purple flames around.  ''STAY AWAY!!!!, OR, OR YOU WILL GET HURT!!''  the feeling of the thread started to come close in a rapid speed and lewis thought he would be killed at any second.  
  
He turned around and covered his fist with his flames, then swung his hand straight to the feeling, his eyes widened but it was already too late....  Blood... blood splattered onto his cheeks. As his fist covered in flames was through the chest of arthur. His breath stilled as he slowly turned his eyes to arthur's face.  
  
He.....he was... smiling.... ,  lewis started to tremble when he pulled his hand out his lover's chest. He caught arthur before he fell down.  ''NO I DIDN'T MEAN THIS!! IM SO SORRY!! LET'S HURRY TO MYSTERY!! OR VIVI!! LET'S GO!!''  he wanted to carry arthur, but he felt unable to move, the  pain he felt in his chest was so heavy.... He looked down to arthur, noticing as his vision started to get blurry from the tears what formed in them.  lewis felt a hand on his hand and looked down as he saw arthur's hand onto his. He was already so cold, how... no... he didn't mean this...   ''artie...''   
  
Arthurs hand raised and reached for lewis his cheek, unable to move up, his hand slowly moved down untill lewis gently grabbed the hand and placed his cheek onto it. He leaned into the touch of arthur's hand palm, it was so cold...  Lewis looked down and saw through his blurred vision a 'cape' of red behind arthur on the ground. He knew what it was and it hurted him even more.  
  
the moment lewis felt arthur going limp, was the moment he broke down in tears. He cried loudly as he held his lover to  his chest, trying to give him his warmth back, trying to give his life back, but he knew that it wouldn't work, he was gone, and he was the cause of it... what would the other's say..... he was a monster..... ..... he IS a monster.....  
  
~  
  
Vivi came upon a beautifull field,  flowers at the riverbank, a beautifull flowing river what glinstered in the moonlight.  She walked through the flowers, looking up as the wind picked up. Flower petals started to dance in the wind around her.  Her eyes where full wonder as she followed the movement of the flower petals.  
  
She didn't even realize that she was dancing around together with the petals. Her feet moving through the grass as the wind flowed around her like she was being held by someone else. She smiled as she moved over the field, her skirt flowing smoothly with her movements. she moved her arms like they were part of the river itself.  
  
As she moved over the field being lost in the moment, she neared a dangerous cliff part, where the river ended up in a raging waterfall.  Her eye's glinstered in the moonlight but a tint of green where visible in them as she edged closer and closer to the drop.  
  
It was already too late when she snapped out of it, as she didn't feel the wind besides her anymore. She fell down, the wind now rushing past her ears. the horror she felt as she neared the ground. she couldn't think straight for a second until she shaked her head and snapped out of it.  
  
Vivi aimed her hands to the ground and landed on a water 'pillow' she made.  She got up and growled looking around   ''WHO DID THAT!!!! COME OUT!!''   but fear struck in when green fog crept to her from the ground, being surrounded and trying to still look though she puffed out her chest. '' DONT COME CLOSER OR ELSE!!'' she growled, the feeling of some thread  approaching, this can't be.... she has to protect herself!!  
  
vivi stretched her arms to her sides and made a ring over water around herself ''I AM WARNING YOU, BACK OFF'' when the thread started to 'charge'  at her she made the water ring get spikes and letted them grow on a rapid speed. she frowned untill she heard a clear 'flesh-ripping'  sound.  she turned around and got startled by the hand that almost touched her shoulder. she stopped her attacker- ....   
  
once she looked at her 'attacker'  her eyes widened, spikey blonde hair,  orange vest,  this can't be....  vivi reached her hand towards arthur as he was impaled by 5 diffrent water spikes, his blood getting mixed by the water of the spikes.  ''a-artie...??''  
  
no response came from him, as his hand slowly touched her cheek. she felt tears comming up and her vision slowly got blurry. she quickly grabbed the hand  ''artie!! i didn't mean this!!''  she watched him as a smile came on his face.  tears started to flow over her cheeks.  she gently placed her own hand on his cheek, he was so cold.... how could she..... she killed him... she killed arthur......   
  
vivi watched as arthur slumped down and fell to the ground when the water became liquid again. her knees started to shake as she looked down to her lover who was now filled with holes and had red all over him, she.... didn't know what to do..... she had killed him..... without hesitation... she didn't think straight... she...  
  
vivi shook her head and frowned..  ''this ain't right..... arthur is not like this...''  she looked down to the 'imposter'  ''arthur would speak... telling it was alright...... even he.... he wouldn't suddenly sneak up without saying he would come.... and that smile..... that smile wasn't his..... it was.... diffrent somehow...''  she shook her head more and letted water splash onto her face. she slapped her cheek leaving a red hand mark on it.  
  
as vivi looked back down the 'imposter's' body was gone.  ''i knew it.... an illusion!!''  she huffed, but it still hurted... what if it was arthur... what if she really...     she shook her head once more ''FOCUS''  she shouted at herself then ran to find a way back up.  
  
~  
  
Alec chuckled as he held a limp, 'doll' like arthur against himself.  ''look what i have done.... broke the hearts of your lovers.... your friends...... your family... and what do you do....''  he looked down to the blonde kid and smirked  ''nothing....'' he chuckled as he moved arthur's arms like a puppet's on strings.  
  
he floated up taking arthur along with him, and moved over the field in a 'waltz' like dance. dark green fog started to form around them and alec smirked while laughing,  ''I hope we succeeded in killing the blueberry, she is always the most annoying and troublesome...''  he chuckled as he gripped arthur's hand tightly. he moved over the field together with arthur, the fog moving up coating the trees and grass, even the flowers where coated by the fog.  
  
the fog created a flat surface like the floor of a ballroom, the fog along sides the tree's formed wall's with wallpaper of an old time castle. the glow around alec reflected from the surface of the floor.  
  
He looked down to arthur's eyes enjoying the 'emotion-less'  gaze he got back, he swayed around and laughed as the fog started to shape into a compleet ballroom, chandeliers, tables at the sides, chairs, sofa's, even doors to other places.  
  
The moment was ruined when alec bumped into one of the tables, he stopped to turn around and look, while arthur just stood still like a statue.  ''what's this...'' he looked around, taking the sight of the ballroom in. he frowned and snarled then started to move his hand, commanding the fog to destroy the vision of a ballroom and it did.  the fog changed into green fire and tore apart everything of the ballroom. alec looked up a bit shocked as he just wanted it to be gone. he screamed in frustration and the fog disapeared with the fire and the ballroom. as he took in sharp breaths he looked around, being back on the field in the forest.  ''do NOT   ...   and i repeat do NOT DISOBEY ME!!!!''  he growled as the fog formed before him, it looked like a dog what just got punished, even though it didn't looked like a animal or living being at all..... it was alive, but just... not being able to display emotions.  
  
''BEGONE!!''  alec shouted and looked up with a smirk as the fog disapeared without a trace. he turned around and looked to arthur,   ''let's pay a visit to your friends..... shall we''  he reached his hand and chuckled as arthur moved his hand up unable to controll himself.  
  
~  
  
  
As her footsteps made soft thuds on the grass and ground, her ripped skirt from all the thorn bushes flowed in the wind, her scarf being gone from losing it by the fall and one of her half-glasses being cracked, she ran through the forest following her instinct towards her purple lover. She followed her instinct and the soft scent of peppers, she didn't know why her nose was so strong, but she was thankfull for it.  
  
She stumbled and fell down, ripping one of her knee-socks onto a sharp rock. she got up ignoring the small stinging she now felt on her leg.  She ran faster and only thought about one thing.... if this happened with her, it might have happened to the other two....  
  
she shook her head in frustration and ran faster, then came upon the right field. She stopped and took in the scene. lewis, sat on his knee's crying tears while holding absolutely nothing.  
 ''i knew it....''  vivi huffed and walked to lewis.  she looked her broken hearted he looked and frowned in worry, this would take a while to calm him down from....  
  
she kneeled down at lewis and gave him a peck on his cheek, but it didn't get him out of the illusion. she shook him but once again no effect.   ''oh gosh.. im sorry lew-lew..... for this will sting a bit''   she sighed and coated her hand in water, then moved it up and swung it full force to lewis, smashing her hand flat on his cheek.  
  
lewis got hit back, dropping down on his bum and being in a daze of the hit, he held his cheek and looked up to vivi. ''v-vi... w...why...''  he sniffled and looked up when vivi pointed to where arthur was supposed to be.  ''w-wha''  
  
vivi kneeled at him and kissed his cheek where she had hit when lewis removed his hand.  ''i'm sorry... it was the only way to get you out of this illusion... i got the same... it broke me almost..''  she helped him up and smiled.  ''we gotta safe mystery he probably got the same... and you know how he is with us...''    
  
lewis looked up and grabbed vivi's hand ''i saw him going this way''  he said running to the spot he saw mystery going.  
  
  
~  
  
Mystery was already turned back in his usual form, he laid with his head onto arthur's chest. the tears were still dripping down and his eyes were red from them.   ''i can't believe... i'm so careless.... i did this all by myself.... now i lost the one who needed to be protected the most.... im useless.... im so useless''  he shook his head and whimpered as he nuzzled against arthur's vest.  ''man's best friend.... hah..... man's worst friend..... atleast i am....''  he pawed a little bit at arthur's cheek, his paw onto a pale cheek, white fur, meeting pale skin. It made mystery whimper even more.  ''why.... why did i even..... i didn't mean to....'' his ears drooped and flicked back up when he heard footsteps comming from behind him.  
  
he turned around and growled as he saw alec comming at him,  ''WHY ARE YOU HE-'' he got interupted by alec's laugh.  ''look at you.... killing your best friend.....''   mystery whimpered by that sentence.   ''what have you done to the poor kid......''''probably blown him up....''  he laughed as he came closer, when he reached mystery he grabbed the dog at his neckfur. he whimpered in the grasp of alec.  ''you probably just wanted to eat his insides... didn't you....''  he grinned  
  
''n-no!!!NEVER''   
  
''oh really.. then why did you not hesitate with shooting...''   
  
mysterys ears and tail drooped, he was right, he is a monster, he killed him... he.... he-  
the moment was interupted as a blue flash crashed into the green man. making mystery fall to the ground, but being caught by two caring arms.  
  
Alec rolled over the floor and got up laughing  ''I KNEW I HAD TO KILL YOU IN ANOTHER WAY... YOU ARE SO ANNOYING YOU BITCH'' he glared to vivi who looked unamused, while lewis shook mystery, but mystery only whimpered for arthur.   
  
''please wake up mystery!!''  lewis said as he shook the pooch even more.  
''that won't work lewis!!!! slap him awake!!''  vivi didn't  looked back to lewis, not wanting to lose the evil bastard out of her sight.  lewis swallowed and slapped the dog in his face after saying a few apologies.  
  
Mystery shook his head and looked up to lewis   ''why'd you do that!!!''   
  
''to get you out of the illusion!!!!!''  vivi shouted keeping her gaze on the green annoyance who had his arms stretched behind his head and smirked. Mystery looked to where arthur was and noticed that it was in fact an illusion.  All three looked towards Alec who just stares back at them.  ''with or without the mask.. we know that green hair... those eyes and grin from anywhere''   vivi growled as she set a foot forwards.  ''NOW WHERE IS THE REAL ARTHUR''  
  
''Oh.....''  alec moved his arms from behind his head and looked to the three who were ready to attack.  ''you mean...''   he moved his arm's back around arthur who suddenly apeared before him.  the three looked up seeing the lifeless stare arthur gave them.  ''hypnosis.... he is.... ''  mystery growled and jumped out of lewis his arms.  ''YOU CAME FOR US RIGHT!! SO YOU GOT ARTHUR AS HE IS THE CLOSEST BY US!!!''  he showed his fangs.  
  
alec chuckled  ''yes and no...... I came for you guys way... sooner.... but this guy... has so much... emotions..... fears..... sadness....... weaknesses.... he is like a buffet for me''    .......     ''dejavu......''  alec raised his eyebrow thinking back.  
  
the other three charged now towards alec when he was in his thoughts. he quickly snapped back and shoved arthur into vivi who fell backwards together with him.  he laughed as he used a sound impact onto mystery and lewis, making both of them crash into each other. mystery yelped while lewis groaned as they landed on the ground, a loud sound flushing in their heads from the sound impact.  
  
vivi gently placed arthur on the ground and got up taking a flask out her pocket and throwing it down. the liquid inside gave off a small glow and alec's illusion broke turning the once 'creepy-dark' forest into a normall looking field, no tree's where around them, making them all stand out in the open.   
  
''i knew it... all an illusion...''  she growled.  
  
''how'd you know viv...''  
  
''it was simple.... when we entered the forest and started following arthur's voice, i noticed a tree that wasn't normal at all... it was like made out of fog''  
  
''very smart girl... that's why I hate you the most... .. ''  alec grinned as he opened his claws. he stopped as he felt the sunrise slowly comming, as he turned around to look if he was actually right, he got punched in his stomach and flung back by an in-rage-mode blue haired girl.  he rolled over the ground and held his stomach.  ''heh...... toodles... for now''  he said as he seemed to disapear.  
  
the three looked around expecting him to come from anywhere, so they didn't notice the green fog slowly sneaking its way back to arthur and going back inside him.  he gasped making the three look to him with worry and relief.  
  
''a-artie?''  vivi said kneeling down at him, still remembering the horrible illusion she just went through.  lewis and mystery where silent as they remembered theirs ofcourse, they hated it so much, but it wasn't real..... it wasn't the real arthur... and it wasn't their meaning to do... it wasn't them...  
  
arthur smiled and sighed, ''good morning?? why are we on a field??''  It made the other's snap out their thoughts and look to arthur.  ''you don't... remember anything??''  lewis now kneeled down besides arthur aswell. arthur just shook his head,  ''i remember being in my room then suddenly scary green fog moved around me and i just fainted or something.... and now i'm here with my friends on a field and they look like they have cried for hours.... now tell me what's up''  he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow expecting an good reason.  
  
vivi looked a bit to the other two, they were too afraid to tell that they murdered a fake arthur.... so was vivi, they couldn't tell the truth....   ''we thought you were dead...''  vivi looked back to arthur and stroked the strands of hair out of his face.  
  
arthur chuckled, ''cmon guys, im not that easy to kill... i just fainted'' he got up and looked to them, ''let's go home okay?''  the others just nodded, they were so scared, that they would actually ... hurt arthur.  
  
as they headed home, the three kept their distance from arthur. they knew it was an illusion, but what if it was real.... what if they actually hurted arthur, thanks to some crazy villian.... what if radio shock comes back.. and does the same, but this time uses the real arthur... what if-  
  
they were brought out their thoughts by arthur who yelled ''GUYS!!''  the three looked up to him.  ''im not that scary.... you don't have to walk so far back... besides... we are home.... are you comming in or what..???''  he smiled so, sweet..... this was the real arthur... his real smile.... what if-  arthur sighed and shoved them in, making them flinch.  
  
he huffed as he setted the three down at the living room and headed to the kitchen, he looked through the newly installed kitchen window to the livingroom to his friends, they were so tense.... he had to do something for them.... and he knew exactly what would help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap will be filled with fluff and love my readers, ya all and the poor gang deserve it.
> 
>  
> 
> Ohyeah before i forget, i still had a drawing on tumblr and a old fanfic first chapter i made, of Mystery skulls -Steampunk pirates. I think i might upload that one, as i really still love the design of arthur i made, and also i want to upload that chapter. but i'll see if people want it x3


	12. a song to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BABY writers block is horrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fluff :3
> 
> Song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=r9HuRmTa41s

As arthur worked in the kitchen, the three were still in the livingroom, very stiff and was that sobbing arthur heard?  he looked a bit through the window of the kitchen to the livingroom, jup, lewis was crying and vivi tried to cheer him up.  Whatever they went through, it was hard and arthur needed to cheer them up as even mystery didn't go to the kitchen even when there was food. Speaking about the pooch, he was laying silently next to his bed. why wasn't he in his bed, arthur would ask later... but first, food.  
  
As arthur covered the food with delicious chocolate sauce, strawberry pieces, whipped cream, just how they liked it. even if mystery was looking like a dog, he sure didn't eat like one...  
  
he picked the plates up and took them to the livingroom, setting them on the table and making the other's look up. arthur looked back to the kitchen and hurried towards it, forgetting the chocolate milk with fluffy mini marshmallows. he came back again and chuckled as the three were already digging in their food. he knew they couldn't resist it.  
  
he setted the mugs down and placed a bowl with some chocolate milk down for mystery, the 'dog' gladly lapping at the medium warm liquid. he munched on the marshmallows as his tail started to wag a little bit again.  
  
''there we goo, here are MY hero's'' he smiled and they looked up to him. Oh that smile.... that damned dorkish smile.... lewis tought as he reached his arms to the blonde, tears comming over his already tearstreaked face.  
  
''oh you big sob, need a hug from the stick?''  arthur smiled.  lewis only made a soft noise and nodded his head, arthur swore to his grave that THAT face was way too cute, it could be the death of him...  
  
arthur walked over to lewis and letted the big bear of a man move his arms tightly around himself. being pulled into the embrace and sitting against the purple boo's chest.  Lewis softly sobbed against him while he held tightly onto arthur. Arthur didn't mind but looked up when he felt two more hands wrap around him aswell.   
  
Looking to the side he saw vivi holding onto him aswell, tears now too comming over her cheeks. arthur looked to his other side as he felt another pressure comming onto him, seeing their little companion whimpering. Arthur patted his lap and mystery took that as his cue to lay down on arthur's lap.  
  
arthur sighed as the three of them silently cried while holding onto him with what felt like their lifes depended on it... arthur smiled.  
  
''i don't know what happened to you guys... but, didn't you guys say something familiar to me??''  it made the three look up and stop their crying for a bit.  
  
"that time i was crying, because i dreamt you guys would die...., even with superpowers.... you guys told me it wouldnt happen''  he gently looked to them one by one.  ''i might not have the awesome powers you guys have''  he gently patted mystery on his head while giving the other two a peck on the cheeks.  ''but i won't die so easily myself, ya know''  he chuckled.  
  
''i have you three after all!  right??'' he smiled looking to them. They nodded and arthur gently got out their grasp and placed mystery onto lewis his lap. He didn't notice the sad and hurt expressions on the others their faces, as THEY were the reason he 'died'   
  
arthur felt that something was off and he looked to them, they just kept having those sad 'trying-to-look-happy-but-failing' looks on their faces. he sighed, he needed to do something else.... what would make all three of them happy, if food wouldn't... then it clicked in his head and he walked away.  
  
the three followed him with their gazes and arthur swore he heard a whine from one of them, not sure if mystery made it, or one of the other two.  
  
he searched in the messy closet and took out something he had gotten from his uncle a while ago on his birthday, arthur didn't know why he would need it. but still played some tunes on it.  
  
He took the ukelele out the closet and checked if it still had the good tunes, what it suprisingly did. he smiled and made his way back to the others.  
  
  
the three looked even more sad then when he left and it broke his heart.  ''oh come on guys..... if you start to look even more sad, my heart will break''  that sentence didn't make it better as vivi sobbed.  ''no no no!! please dont cry!!''  he walked over to her but heard mystery's whimpering and looked over to the little guy, who was also in tears. Even lewis broke out in crying.  
  
gosh, this isn't what he wanted, what they saw had upsetted them so badly... scared them so badly.... but why, arthur was here. Arthur was save by them... unless.... _ **''Yes~ ''**_ oh god... not him again...  _ **''it's exactly what you think..... THEY saw you being killed.... BY THEMSELVES!!''**_   arthur looked up... that explained it all....  
  
arthur looked once again to the three, it explained it so good... The big mood for hugs and listening to his heartbeat. The sad looks and the feeling of pure guilt.. it all made sense now... _ **''Yes it does... how could you....  their family... their friend.... their lover.... not know~''**_ and if alec.... would shut up.. it would be even better.  
  
The frown on arthurs face turned into a kind and dorkish smile as he looked to his three friends. his hands moved over the strings of his ukelele, the three looked up, their teary eyes made arthur almost whimper. But he kept his smile and started to sing.  
  
'' _Wise men say''_  
 _''Only fools rush in''_  
  
He stepped closer to them, noticing that the tears has stopped.  
  
_''But I can't help falling in love with you''_  
  
He looked over to lewis and vivi, their eyes even filled to the brims with tears, they were so lovely, a  calm, beautifull sea and sky mixed blue, and such a caring warm, royal purple and violet.  
  
_''Shall I stay?''_  
 _''Would it be a sin''_  
 _''If I can't help falling in love with you?''_  
  
Man, he could say it was a sin, they were so lovely, so caring, even mystery was always there at his side.  
  
_''Like a river flows''_  
 _''Surely to the sea''_  
 _''Darling, so it goes''_  
 _''Some things are meant to be''_  
  
They... were meant to be, they would never hurt arthur and he knew that. What they saw was fake, they would never... and he knew that.  
  
_''Take my hand,''_  
 _''Take my whole life, too''_  
 _''For I can't help falling in love with you''_  
  
He trusts them, always did, never stopped too. They were his safety, his home, his warmth and his happiness.  
  
_''Like a river flows''_  
 _''Surely to the sea''_  
 _''Darling, so it goes''_  
 _''Some things are meant to be''_  
  
He looked up to the others and smiled, he couldn't show how much he appreciated them, but damn did he do his best to try.  
  
_''Take my hand,''_  
 _''Take my whole life, too''_  
 _''For I can't help falling in love with you''_  
  
his hands slid over the strings of the ukelele, as he stepped closer to his lovers. Face close enough to almost kiss them.  
  
Both lewis and vivi blushed a deep scarlet red as arthur dragged out the last line in a deep and serious tone.  
  
_''For I can't help falling in love with you''_  
  
he putted the instrument down and kissed them on their cheeks. ''you won't ever hurt me....''  he smiled as he stroked their cheeks  
''i know you won't, you never want to hurt me.... so please get that through your own heads....''   he looked over to mystery  ''you too mister...''  
  
he moved back up and smiled, looking to the three who were suprised and in awe staring back at the blonde.  
''whaaat? am i that amazing?? that you can't stop staring hm''  he chuckled and yelped as he was pulled down onto the sofa in between lewis and vivi.  
  
he begged for mercy, but they wouldn't have any of it as they started to attack his face with 'vicious'  thank-you kisses, mystery pounched on the three and started licking their faces wet as his little tail wagged like his life depended on it.  
  
''mercy!!''  arthur called out as one side of his face was riddled with blue lipstick marks.  he huffed as he was released and looked over to the purple boo  ''am I glad you don't wear lipstick''  he gave vivi a stare then looked up when lewis talked  
  
''I can put some on~ ''  lewis grinned from his 'oh so'  great 'come-back' line. instead of a praise he got stared at by the blond    
  
''don't even think about it, purple pie''  arthur huffed as he rubbed his cheek on his shirt, staring to the blue lipstick on it.  
  
''oh come here you damn silly stick''  vivi chuckled as she started to clean the lipstick off of arthurs face. ''thank you....''    
  
''what for?''  arthur looked to vivi who cleaned the rest of the lipstick off of his face.  
  
''helping us out, ..... we really were afraid of hurting you..''  she sighed as she wiped a hair out of arthur's face.  ''not that we ain't still afraid to.... ... actually do that, but ... heh, you just made us happy again''  she  smiled as she gently kissed his lips.  
  
arthur blushed a soft pink as he looked at her after the kiss,  ''I'm glad so...''  
  
arthur looked up as two big arms came around him, he looked to the side to lewis who hummed as he held onto arthur.  
''and what's up with you big boo?''  
  
''I demand cuddles and more love''  he huffed as he placed his head ontop of arthur's head. he pulled arthur into one of his bearhugs and chuckled as he heard the other squeak, he moved his other arm around vivi and pulled her into the bearhug aswell.  ''Mine''  he hummed as he layed on the sofa with them ontop of him.  
  
''Yes, yes big boo we are yours~ ''  vivi smiled as she kissed his cheek.  
  
lewis hummed and nodded as he relaxed himself and played with arthur's hair. smiling as arthur objected and tried to wack his hair away.  
  
''How about a date~ ''  vivi chimed in, making the two boys look up.  
''Like a date to the movie, or a picknick, maybe to a restaurant''  she smiled as she looked to the two.  
  
Arthur thought a bit  ''how about a movie, and a restaurant after??''  
  
''oeh what kind?''   
  
''How about an adventure kind for the movie, and that new restaurant at the end of the city close to ours??''  lewis smiled, he heard his mom talk about it one day  
  
''there's a new one??''  vivi chimed in, already excited  
  
''jup, and they say its 5 stars'' lewis rubbed his chin  ''i can make an appointment for us''  
  
''what about mystery??''  arthur looked down to the pooch who looked up at them.  
  
''we can smuggle him along with us''  vivi giggled, already having done that quite a lot  
  
''Then it's a date, now only the day and time for it''  arthur smiled as he gave the two a kiss on their cheeks and mystery a scratch behind the ear.  
  
mystery wagged his tail and yipped happily.  
  
''A date with my boys''  vivi smiled as she closed her eyes, the exhaustion from the whole day finally catching up to her.  
  
lewis already hummed as he had his eyes closed, sleepiness taking him over.  
  
arthur chuckled as he looked to the other two who were slowly falling asleep  ''i'm the one who can stay up the longest''  he looked to mystery who stared at him with a raised eyebrow  ''of the humans!''  he huffed as mystery chuckled.  
  
it wasn't long before arthur also fell asleep, the three tangled up in a hug on the sofa.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
Arthur woke up with the scent of food. He mumbled and stared to the bundle next to him, a blue bundle who nuzzled against him and hummed as he stroked a few fingers against her cheek.  What was missing was the big purple hunk of a man what was once their 'bed'.    
  
Arthur looked over to the window what ended up in the kitchen and saw lewis basically dancing in the kitchen as he made food. Gosh what is he cute... wearing his soft violet glowing headphones while he was cooking breakfast. A small smile on his face as he danced with the spices he used to flavor the food.  
  
Arthur enjoyed the little 'show' and leaned on his hand staring to lewis who probably didn't know he was being watched.  
  
arthur turned his gaze back to vivi as she slowly awoke. She looked to arthur and smiled seeing him. he nudged his head towards the kitchen and she followed her head untill she spotted the purple dancing man in the kitchen.  
  
she softly chuckled as they both continued to watch him dance with the spices. He used two spices as music instruments and shook them lightly on the beat he was listening to.  
  
He gently clapped in his hands as he finished the food and the song ended. he nodded and picked up the plates

then turned around and looked to the livingroom....... to two pairs of eyes staring at him, aaaand he was crimson red. He even felt his ears burning with the blush he made.  
  
vivi grinned from ear to ear, while arthur waved.   ''how.... how long where you two.... awake...''  
  
''long enough to know that our purple hunk a damn good dancer is''  arthur smirked at lewis his reaction, what was becomming even more red with the tan his skin had.  
  
''f...food is ready!!''  lewis said as he hurried into the livingroom and placed the plates down.  
  
both arthur and vivi laughed at the noises lewis made, he fumbled with his hands.  
he watched as vivi and arthur started to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will happen next time, angst or fluff?


	13. A lot of certain events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is this cuz it gives ME confusion.
> 
> Anyways im back!! Again... haha, school is asking me so much.... also, if peoplewant to have contact, theres a mystery skulls animated group on discord, you cN get me through there :)

the day went without any problems, no need for the superhero's and ''radioshock'' was also very silent. Not that the others minded, they love to spend time with each other instead of going off to safe a burning building or a sinking ship.  
  
Lewis wrapped his arms around his two lovers as they lazily sat on the sofa. Mystery claimed the other sofa for himself. stretching out as far as the little Canine could. also laying on the middle of it.  
  
vivi nuzzled the arm as a blanket while arthur still silently slept against his chest. the movie they were watching wasn't of arthur's interest, so the blond decided to nap. meanwhiles it had been two hours since the blond slept, not that vivi or lewis minded.  
  
vivi gently played with lewis his hair while lewis smiled at her, this was such a good and beautiful day. it was honestly perfect. they decided if arthur woke up they would have a stroll in the forest under the sun. that would do them all some good, stretching legs and getting some sun.  Maybe even a picknick in a field, where mystery can run wild and free, while the others enjoy the night sky.  
  
It took the blond another half hour to wake up as he suddenly stretched himself long out as a cat. he 'pawed' lewis on his chest as he tried to get the sleepy feeling out of his arms. Lewis chuckled and looked to arthur.  ''How's our little kitty feeling??''   
  
Arthur looked a bit sleepy to lewis but he wanted to humor the big guy too...  ''I'm feeling Purrrrfect, now that i see my two stars~''  he grinned while lewis had another blush, vivi just giggled from the other side of the big purple giant.   
  
Arthur flopped himself against lewis and gave him a smooch on his cheek, while vivi copied his actions with a smooch to the other cheek.  Lewis burried his face in his hands and made some squeaky noises.  
  
''weeelll, i found my mousy~ ''  arthur purred in lewis his ear, making it only worser. Lewis got even more red and huffed.  ''Well this mouse is bigger then you!!''  lewis moved his head out of his hands and looked to the blond.  ''This mouse will attack!'' he turned slowly to arthur while seeing the blond retreat to the corner of the sofa.   
  
''Noooo don't you dare....''  arthur said protecting his mid-section, lewis loved to tickle arthur on his sides. Arthur made a hiss to lewis and that was lewis his cue to attack.  
  
While the two boys were play-fighting, vivi just enjoyed the sight. The boys quitted when arthur fell off the sofa. Vivi looked up and looked to the blond who lay head first on the ground and he even looked stunned.  ''oh no!! im sorry!!''  lewis said as he looked to arthur.  arthur chuckled and looked over to lewis, ''don't worry about it, im fine i just climbed too far back''   
  
Lewis smiled when arthur climbed back up and stretched once more now he was off the sofa.  ''hey arthur??''  ,  ''hmm??'' he looked over to vivi.  ''we wanted to go to a forest, have a walk there and maybe even a picknick''  vivi smiled with begging eyes.  
''You know i don't mind if we go somewhere fun, so ofcourse let's go there''  he smiled when vivi raced off to get the picknick basket. He chuckled when lewis headed right away to the kitchen to prepare the snacks.  
  
Arthur looked over to their canine companion, who twitched his leg a bit as he probably dreamed about bones. He walked over to mystery and kneeled down, watching as the pup silently breathed and twitched. he looked up when said pooch started to wake up. his eyelids slowly opening and looking towards arthur, mystery's tail started to wag as he looked to the blond.  
  
arthur chuckled and petted him gently.  ''morning mystery'' he stroked mystery behind his ear and saw that the tail went faster.  ''Morning arthur'' mystery stretched his paws and placed one on arthurs cheek. He moved his head closer and licked his forhead, then laughed by the confused expression on arthurs face. He rolled over and stretched once again before getting off the sofa as he smelled a delicious scent comming from one of his most favorite places...... the kitchen. He trotted over to the kitchen, leaving  the blond alone in the livingroom. ''aaaah hello mystery, slept well??''  arthur heard lewis say. ''Perfect dream about lazily sleeping under the sun''  mystery replied as he watched lewis work on the food.  Lewis reached a piece of bacon to mystery who gladly took it and munched on it.  
  
Arthur got up and stretched his left arm, man it felt numb weirdly. He looked to his left arm and his peaceful and happy expression turned into one of fear. He quickly moved his arm back down and headed to his own room  ''I'm gonna put some diffrent clothes on!! ill be back soon''  he quickly hurried through the hallway to his own room and entered. he closed the door behind him and locked it as he leaned against it.  He raised his arm and once again took a look at the arm, what had weird green spots, his nails even were longer then his other hand.. what was going on...    
  
arthur headed over to his bathroom and looked in the mirror once he entered. he stared at the mirror, but nothing was wrong with his face luckily... he raised his arm and tried to see if there was more green.... but,   there wasn't any green in the mirror.  He looked back to his arm seeing the green spots, then back to the mirror were there were none of them visible.  ''what's going on.....''  he rubbed his head in confusion. He looked back up, wait.. why wasn't the 'other one' talking. Moments like these he would hear that he is crazy, that it's all in his head and such, but he heard nothing....  
  
was he alone again... was it all just a bad bad dream?? he looked back in the mirror to himself and yelped when he saw someone elses reflection. A hooded person stared back to him. That wasn't him or... alec. he looked confused to the person and backed off. ''who are-'' arthur looked to the person but it was gone, it was his own reflection again.  ''am i getting sleepy or what...... geez'' he frowned to the mirror, then quickly left when he heard vivi from downstairs calling to him  ''COMMING!!!''  he quickly opened his wardrobe and putted off his old clothes. He took some new clothes and putted them on.  ''there.... way better''  then walked back downstairs after opening his door.   
  
''im ready!!'' he said as he came in the livingroom once again. Lewis and vivi were also both done and they smiled to arthur.  ''then let's go!!'' vivi said as she grabbed both lewis and arthurs hands. mystery yipped as he sprinted out the moment the front door was opened.  
they climbed into the van and drove off while listening to some happy songs along the way.  
  
Lewis, vivi and mystery were in the front, while arthur was in the back. Arthur didn't mind as he was busy with a new 'gadget' now anyways. He looked to his new device and smiled. this will certainly come handy, he thought.    
  
While lewis and vivi where singing along with the happy song, and mystery howling along the lines with them, arthur looked up.  He heard a diffrent tune..  He rubbed his ears a bit,  man i am really sleepy, he thought as he moved his arms back down. The happy tune of the song the others were singing to was slowly going down with its volume, the others their voices too. But they looked like they were singing out loud. arthur shook his head and looked to his device then back over to his friends, but.... they were gone.   
  
Arthur quickly got up and looked through the front windows, the van stood silent next to a deserted road through a forest??? what is going on!!!!  arthur shook his head even more. He looked up when he heard that same tune again. It sounded so creepy and lonely ... he looked through the back windows and saw two huge lights in the distance.. no, those werent lights. those were eyes!! why else would they blink like that!! arthur backed off against the front seats, where suddenly he got grabbed. he shook and tried to pry the ones arms off untill he heard vivi's voice telling him to calm down. He slowly closed his eyes and opened them back up. ...Everything was back to normall.  He looked to his friends who were looking worried as all heavens.  


''artie... what is wrong, you kept whimpering and shaking your head''  lewis said as he gently held arthur his hand.  arthur sighed ''I just had a day-nightmare? ..... daymare??''  he rubbed his head when he was released. ''man, i just suddenly was all alone, you guys were gone and i saw these huge eyes looking from the distance'' he said while walking to the doors of the back, placing his hand on the window. ''...those eyes, i don't know why but they didn't scare me that much.... they looked... familiar'' he looked back to the others who still where worried. ''but dont worry guys. you know how i am. I slept like a baby against our big purple pillow, meaning no nightmares, then i get suddenly a daymare'' he shook his head once again  ''Nah, let's just concentrate on the picknick''  he walked back to them and leaned on the seats, getting a smooch from both lewis and vivi, and a big lick of mystery. he chuckled and smiled. ''let's just go, you big goofs''  
  
~  
  
it took a while for them to find a perfect place to picnick, but once they found it they loved it, a whole field full of flowers next to a lake that glitters in the sunlight like diamonds. The van's doors opened and, there went the canine. Mystery dashed through the field of flowers while barking and howling. vivi chuckled as she saw how much fun the canine had. The boys took out their picnick stuff and headed over to the lake with vivi right behind them.  
  
''I can't believe we have never seen this field before.... i mean it's beautiful''  vivi smiled and took a picture. she turned around and took a picture of the boys while they were setting everything up. She looked at the screen of her camera for the picture and raised an eyebrow.  Weird... arthur has green fog behind him?? Vivi thought. She looked over to the boys, but arthur had nothing wrong with him. "hm, maybe something on the camera..." she softly huffed then turned around and snapped a picture of the happy and wild mystery, who turned out just fine. Weird.. very weird... , vivi was snapped out her thoughts when she was lifted up. She looked over to lewis who smiled lovingly to her.  She quickly took a picture of it making lewis laugh. Lewis carried vivi over to arthur and putted her down besides him. Arthur smiled and looked to vivi, lovingly as well and... again a picture. Arthur tilted his head " for the memories, I wanna keep them all" vivi said proudly. Arthur chuckled and nodded while vivi putted the camera away.   
  
The day went with a lot of happy talk, hugs, pictures taken, a happy running doggy who was now lying in the grass, panting as he had his own private marathon around the field. Lewis took in the beauty of the lake and looked to his lovers who were in a perfect photo moment. Lewis reached to the camera and quickly took a photo, where vivi lying in arthurs lap, some flowers in her hair with arthur stroking gently stroking through her hair. Both where having loving smiles.  Lewis smiled brightly and looked on the photo, while the other two got up as arthur had to stretch his legs, from sitting so long in the same pose. Arthur walked over to mystery who was still in the grass. "Awwww" lewis pouted as he looked to the picture. "Whats wrong, big boo??" Vivi scooted over to him and gently hugged him. Lewis showed her the photo, "there was smudge on the camera lens..... now i dont have that perfect moment.... im smad"" he huffed,  " I had exactly the same....... ho.d on lewlew... take a picture of the lake... and one of the sky" she said as she stood up, lewis headed his orders and took the photos, but none of them had the smudge on it. "Now a picture of me" vivi smiled, lewis obviously took it right away, but again, no smudge or anything wrong.   
  
" thats.... weird, hold on... Arthur!!!" Lewis called as  he got up, the blond looked backwards to them then turned around to go to them. "Picture time!!" Lewis chuckled as arthur struck a pose, then took a photo of him, directly after arthurs picture he took a photo of their canine who ran to them like crazy once again. Lewis and vivi looked to the recently Taken photos, but once more the only one with something wrong on the picture was arthur. "Thats hella weird.... I mean why is it only at arthur... I dont understand" vivi huffed in confusion, "whats with me??" Arthur headed to them and looked to the photos as lewis reached the camera, "what the hell... whats this green stuff" he raised his eyebrow, the other two shook their heads and shrugged. " atleast its not on you guys right... must be a weird aura or something" arthur laughed.  " what if..... what if its not an aura, but what that bad guy did to you.... I mean you were held hostage by that darned radio shock the other day right.... what if he did something to you" vivi started to pace a bit, she didnt like this one bit.  " whoa whoa, lets not be hasty. I am feeling just fine nothing is wrong, I promise and I swear, if something bad happens ill tell you immediatly"  arthur smiled, the other two looked to him "promise??" They said in unison. "Promise" arthur smiled.  
  
But this... was a promise he wouldnt be able to keep as he knew exactly what the green stuff was... he just couldnt tell as it would only get worse... plus he isnt able to tell it, as alec would just shut him up, he would need to keep calm, keep cool.    
  
~  
  
the rest of the day they enjoyed from the sunlight and the moonlight as they watched the starlit sky. ''this is worth all the time i got'' lewis smiled as he took a picture of the sky. ''you said it big guy'' arthur chuckled while vivi batted his antenna like hair.  
  
''its fun and all'' mystery said as he headed over to them ''but i feel that a storm is comming up'' he looked to the three who looked confused as there wasn't even a cloud in the sky. ''I can feel it guys... and you know, once i feel it-''  ''it must be a heavy one'' vivi continued.  ''let's pack our stuff guys, and go to the store to buy some candles, before the storm takes all our lights'' lewis said as he got up, he helped the other two up and packed their stuff then went to the van with the other two. When they were all seated they headed back to the town.    
  
''maybe a snack or three can too'' arthur smiled, his tummy needing to have a bit of junkfood. ''how about 20?'' vivi grinned  ''nooo... not twenty'' lewis huffed making the other two pout. ''its bad for you'' lewis said as he was the one driving back.  
  
''I don't like this... it feels like the storm is comming closer but right at us...''  mystery looked out the window while his ears were pinned down, his tail kept going halfly between his legs. vivi gently petted him ''hey it will be okay, we will be okay''  she chuckled, but almost on cue their van was hit by a huge lightning bolt. the electricity went through the metal, mystery and lewis diverted the bolt from their bodies into the floor of the van. Vivi shivered as the electricity of the bolt went right into her lowerback, man that hurted she thought.  
  
Lewis braked the van almost immediatly making the others fly forwards.  ''SHIT!!!! EVERYONE OKAY!???'' he looked into the back. vivi was laying down but raised her thumb slowly ''that didn't feel good.... man that hurted my insides, what was it'' she looked a bit up.  ''a lightning bolt struck our van'' mystery hopped over the seats and checked on her, he looked to a burn wound on her lower back and pinned his ears down, ''are you okay...'' he said only looking to the burn wound.  ''Im fine mystery, It just hurted for a second, but now i got a super cool 'tattoo''' she grinned making mystery look unamused.  
  
They looked up as they heard a groan, turning their heads they looked to arthur who was sitting with his back against the seats, small sparks where comming from his body and hair while his shirt was burnt at his chest. ''artie!! artie are you okay!?'' vivi crawled to him, and grabbed his shoulders but got a huge shock instead. She letted go with a yelp and shook her hand wildly ''ow ow ow ow. man THAT hurted'' she looked to her hand. ''he still has the electricity from that insane bolt in his body'' mystery looked to arthurs chest, seeing the wound they made but thinking it was from the lightning bolt. ''It struck him too close to his heart'' he whimpered. ''Don't touch him.. but open the doors if you can vivi''. vivi nodded and crawled over to the backdoors as best as she could as her lowerback was still in so much pain. she opened the doors and looked back towards mystery who now had two tails.   
  
mystery started to gently push arthur to the backdoors, mystery yelped as he got a heavy shock like vivi, he shook his head but continued pushing arthur. Vivi and lewis both holded their breath as mystery kept yelping and whimpering from all the shocks he got. Arthur wobbled a bit but quickly got caught by mystery who used his head, but now he got the shocks straight to his head. Mystery whimpered more as the shocks kept comming like hot knives into his head. He gently pushed arthur out the van who landed on the ground. the ground under arthur almost immediatly got scorched. Mystery rubbed a paw over his snout and looked to the blood that came from it. ''ouch....'' he huffed as he shook his head. ''you okay mystery??''  vivi said worried. mystery nodded ''It needed to be done this way, and you know me, I heal faster then any of you'' he smiled then looked down to arthur who finally had no sparks on him anymore.  
  
Arthur groaned and opened his eyes, taking in the dark sky a bit. ''where-''  he mumbled a bit then looked to vivi and mystery who were staring in worry to him. He looked to mystery's bloody snout and got up almost immediatly, not that it was good for him as he started to wobble a lot. ''what-  the hell.... happened'' he shook his head and looked to them. Lewis came out the van and walked to him ''a lightning bolt struck the van, it hurted you and vivi badly, mystery had to get you out the van but got hurt by some heavy shocks you gave off'' he smiled a bit ''but he is gonna be okay, right mystery'' Mystery nodded in agreement.  ''.... I hurted him??''  arthur frowned a bit. ''It wasn't your fault arthur, the lightning was stuck in your body and I had to get you out somehow, I didn't want vivi to get more hurt then she already is now-''  before mystery could finish his sentence arthur raised his hand ''she got hurt..... by lightning, what struck our van... coincidently?'' Arthur looked almost horrified, ''artie, im fine'' vivi slowly got out the van with help of lewis. ''see, Im fine so stop looking that way'' vivi chuckled a bit ''Im strong you know''   
  
''No.... this just shows to me that you three aren't 'immortal''' arthur looked to them, making the three look up in question. ''This shows to me that you three litterally have just risked your own lives in saving others...'' arthur frowned a bit. ''But arthur, we WANT to help others... thats part of what hero's do'' lewis looked to arthur trying to calm him a little bit down. arthur shook his head ''no...Im against this... what if that 'radioshock' guy hurts you guys... no worse... kills you guys.... what IF any badguy kills one of you guys... I wouldn't be able to live with that'' arthur slowly held himself, man his emotions started to go haywire. ''artie.... artie please'' vivi slowly walked to him, ''this is nothing... you know that we are strong...'' vivi smiled and gently hugged him. Arthur looked up and immediatly clinged onto vivi ''it scares me...''  he softly said as he placed his head against vivi's ''I know..... I know'' she gently rubbed his back as lewis and mystery joined the hug.  ''but we will be fine, I promise'' she smiled, while the other two nodded.  ''I will keep you on that promise''  arthur looked to her and huffed. ''Deal'' she chuckled.  
  
The four looked up as they heard a loud rumble from the sky. ''we gotta get out of here, before the storm sends more of those bolts.. and I aint gonna stick around to feel another one of those'' vivi shoved the others to the van. They quickly went into the van and drove off.  
  
While lewis drove the van with vivi and mystery in the passenger seats, arthur looked through the rear window and stared at the dark clouds what seemed to follow them. "How did this storm suddenly form so  Quickly... I don't understand... anyone understand it??''  arthur looked over to the others. mystery shook his head ''even I don't understand it, but we have to find it out at home... as we won't be able to withstand the power of this storm''. mystery sighed. while the three looked outside towards the oncomming town, arthur looked through the rear window staring to the dark clouds what followed them, like a beast from hell. Arthur swallowed as he slowly went down a bit from the window, feeling a wave of unease wash over him.   
  
~   
  
As they arrived at the town lewis drove to the nearest supermarket and parked. ''anyone comming with me or?'' lewis looked to the rest. ''I'll come with you'' arthur climbed out the van while vivi and mystery decided to stay in the van to wait for them. Lewis and arthur headed over to the supermarket. Once they went inside lewis headed straight to the food market, ''arthur you go buy some candles, i see you here in 15 minutes'' lewis said as he took a cart and headed into the foodmarket. ''Yes sir!'' arthur hurried to the other market. ''meanwhiles im here, I can buy some parts for my gadgets~ ''  arthur looked over to the metal bits and parts. ''oh this... is perfect'' he grabbed some parts and placed them in the basket ''If I wasn't in a hurry, I would of get a inspiration gasm right at the spot'' he chucked a few other items into the basket then headed over to some other things, while lewis was carefully collecting the food and a few other items what he thought would get usefull.  
  
as arthur was slowly going to the cashier to pay for his items, he stopped in his tracks. ''...that's weird..'' he looked a bit in his eyecorners looking to the end of the aisle he was in and sure enough there stood someone ''is he following me...'' arthur said softly to himself, he had to test this out before he would become paranoid. he picked his basket up from the ground and headed over to another aisle. He looked around but no one was there, so he sighed of relief but, there was the person again. The person was just looking through the items on the opposide shelfs where arthur was looking. Arthur quickly grabbed his basket and headed over to 4 aisles away. ''this must be coincidence... but if that person comes here, it aint....''  he swallowed as he waited, fake-looking to the items on the shelfs, what were luckily items he could also use for his gadget. Soon enough arthur forgot about the person as he was too concentrated on his ideas.  
  
Arthur almost yelped as the person stood right next to him, he had to keep his cool as the person was just looking to the product right....? arthur got back up and wanted to head away but then got grabbed by the person, what indeed made him yelp until a hand came over his mouth.  _''Don't. Make. a. Sound.''_ the person said in arthurs ear. Arthur started shivering, why now, why me again he thought.  _''I know you can hear me..._ '' the person continued, making arthur confused because ofcourse he could hear him. _''Soon i will come again... and take you with me, and this time... i WON'T fail....''_  
  
Arthur felt a sharp pain comming from his face as he slowly got released, but once he turned around to see the person, the person was gone. ''What in the....'' he shook his head and picked up his basket then headed to the cashier ''I must be dreaming..... yeah totally... geez'' He paid for his items and returned to the van knowing that lewis would be there too. Once he arrived at the van, the three looked worried at him.  ''What??''  arthur tilted his head confused.  ''Artie.... how did you get this'' vivi gently stroked her thumb under a fresh bloody cut almost under his eye.  ''what...??'' arthur repeated not understanding it.  ''arthur, you got a cut on your face... how did you get it?''  lewis said with a serious tone in his voice.  Arthur looked up a bit suprised,  ''Oh you damn idiot... you are making us worried more by the second''  vivi huffed and gently took a bandaid out their first aid kit, then putted it onto arthurs cut. ''there, now stop being such a goof and let's go home''  vivi patted his head, making arthur mumble as his hair went out of its perfect shape.  Lewis got back into the drivers seat and drove back home while vivi and arthur were arguing about his hair. Mystery looking out the window looking to hte stormy clouds comming their way.    
  
Somehow arthur didn't notice how quiet it was in his head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the superhero costumes and villain costume designs in sketches, i will soon work them out further. Just school gotta give me the danred needed time

**Author's Note:**

> Next one comming soon ((i hope))


End file.
